Solus
by Sweet Lu
Summary: Assistant Director, Owen Granger sends Deeks on a dangerous mission that separates him from the rest of the team.
1. Chapter 1

**Solus**

...

"Be at the boat shed in half an hour." Granger said one sentence and that was it.

As he parked in front of the boat shed at two in the morning, Deeks wondered why there was only one other car in the lot. He had never beaten any of them to a meeting before, but maybe he had driven faster because he was mad at having been awakened so early in the morning and ordered to come here and then cut off before being able to ask what was up. He had been surprised when he heard Granger's nasally voice on the phone. He really didn't like the guy. He reminded him of a ferret, and he especially didn't like how he treated Hetty. Letting himself in quietly, he was surprised to see Granger dressed in a suit and tie.

"You this formal all the time?" Deeks asked with an uncertain smile.

"Seems I am," Granger said. "And you never look like anything but a beach bum. Sit down, detective, I'm not interested in a 'Let's get to know each other' kind of conversation."

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" Deeks asked. He stared down at his flip-flops as he tried to keep himself from following the question up with a smart-ass remark. He had thought of several, but knew they probably wouldn't be appreciated.

"There won't be anyone else joining us, detective." Granger watched him with a slight smile on his face, looking for his reaction. "Now, sit down. I have an assignment for you."

"Okay, and what assignment couldn't wait for morning?" Deeks asked. He hoped his annoyance was obvious.

"A secret one," Granger said.

"Aren't they all secret?"

"This one is just between you and me," Granger looked down his nose as he spoke and his eyes darkened. "I hope you brought a go bag, because this op starts now."

"Are you serious?" Deeks was stunned.

"I'm always serious, detective," Granger threw a file onto the table and then leaned back staring at Deeks. "You are not to mention this assignment to anyone else. Not to your partner, not to Callen or Sam or your little techie friends. And you are especially not to say anything to Hetty. In fact, you are not to have any communication whatsoever with anyone but me. Do I make myself clear, detective?"

"Yes sir," Deeks' tone had a sharp edge to it that Granger immediately picked up on and he leaned menacingly across the table to stare closely at Deeks.

"Just so you know, I've put your application to become an agent on hold until you complete this assignment. If I find out you spoke to anyone but me regarding this operation, I will make sure it never sees the light of day." Granger was smiling as he threatened. "Oh, and I also have the power to transfer your hot little partner across the country and I will if you cross me. Believe me detective, you do not want me as your enemy."

Deeks was furious, but he tried to keep himself under control. He immediately went into alias mode, treating Granger like he would any subject of an undercover assignment. Deeks would treat him like the enemy, knowing that for now he had to play along and he was good at playing along, at least for a while.

"Threaten me all you want, but leave Kensi out of this." Deeks voice was flat and cold and he thought he saw a flash of surprise show itself in Granger's eyes.

"I will if you do," Granger said.

Deeks nodded and gazed at Granger with a level look and waited for him to speak. Granger shoved the file folder over to Deeks and waited until he opened it.

"I want you to find this person and when you do, you bring her to me," Granger said. "She's involved with a drug cartel just north of the Mexican border. The details are in the folder. Since you have extensive connections with those types of people I expect you will know how to find her."

"Do you have an alias in mind?" Deeks flipped through the folder as he spoke and the whole thing made him very wary.

"Come up with whatever alias you want, or use an old one. I don't really care," Granger said.

"If I can't talk to my 'techie friends', as you call them, whose backstopping my alias?" Deeks asked.

"How much backstopping did you have at LAPD, detective?" Granger was not in a giving mood and Deeks was starting to get a bad feeling about this whole assignment.

"Not much, actually," Deeks looked up from the file and something clicked for him.

"This is personal, isn't it?" Deeks looked intensely at Granger and watched the man swallow hard.

"What this is, is an assignment from the Assistant Director of NCIS," Granger's words dripped with self-importance. "I hold your career in the palm of my hand, detective and if that isn't enough incentive, then think of your partner. You want me to mess with her life? Because I can."

Deeks could barely contain his anger as he stared at Granger's smirking face. He wanted to beat the living shit out of him, but he knew he couldn't. He just had to do as he was told in order to protect Kensi. So he swallowed his pride and got a tight grip on himself.

"How do I contact you," Deeks asked. His voice was flat and without emotion.

"Here's a burn phone," Granger said. "I've already programmed in my contact number. I want daily updates and I want fast results. I have reason to believe she's in danger, so I want her out."

"Is she an agent?" Deeks was looking at her photo as he spoke.

"That's none of your concern," Granger answered.

"Can you at least tell me what name she's currently using, cause I see several aliases in her folder?" Deeks was exasperated now and pushed Granger for more facts.

"I don't know," Granger said.

Deeks just stared at the man, trying to figure out if he was holding out on him or really didn't know. His instincts told him this was personal and that he would be hung out to dry if anything went wrong. He didn't like being threatened, but he had a feeling that it was normal operating procedure for Granger. He knew he didn't have a choice. The guy was his boss and he could ruin his life and Kensi's life, and probably would without a hint of remorse.

He went through the file more carefully, studying the face of the woman Granger wanted him to find. She was in her late twenties and beautiful in an offbeat kind of way. He thought she had to be an agent with some government agency, but without any input from Granger or research from Eric or Nell, he was flying blind.

"Do you have any information on the cartel she's with?" Deeks asked, not bothering to look up. He was barely keeping his voice civil as he probed for any information he could get.

"You're the undercover cop," Granger said. "That's for you to find out."

"You're just a wealth of information, Assistant Director." Deeks couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice any longer and he could feel his anger very close to the surface.

"Don't get smart with me, detective," Granger said.

"Or what, you'll fire me, and find some other undercover cop applying to be an agent to do this job?" Deeks' jaw clenched tightly as he finished and for the first time, he saw anger flash across Granger's face, but he covered it quickly.

"You surprise me, Deeks," Granger smiled and leaned back in his chair. "And here I thought you were just a doofus with a gun and the ability to pretend to be a drug dealer or arm's trafficker. I never got what Hetty saw in you, but maybe you're more than just a beach bum who's full of crap."

"You must already believe that or you wouldn't be sending me after your girlfriend," Deeks said.

"Here's a credit card for your use. Leave all your other credit cards and your phone with me" Granger stood as he threw the card on the table and held out his hand for Deeks' stuff. "I wouldn't want your tech in the polar bear pants to track you. Now if you'll follow me detective, I'll drive you to your new car." With that he walked out the door and Deeks followed, his flip-flops echoing off the floor.

...

"Is Deeks here?" Kensi asked as she rushed into the bullpen.

"Haven't seen him," Sam said.

"Me either," Callen had his nose in the newspaper and didn't bother looking up until Eric called down for them to come up to Ops.

"He's never this late," Kensi said quietly as they headed upstairs.

"He's probably surfing, Kens" Sam said as they walked into Ops.

"Ms. Blye, where's your partner this morning?" Hetty asked.

"I have no idea, Hetty, I'm sorry," Kensi knew Deeks would be in serious trouble if he didn't get his butt into work within the next ten minutes.

Hetty proceeded to brief the team on a new case involving the disappearance of a Naval Commander with a high security clearance. The briefing took almost a half hour, and they could all see that Hetty was starting to get very angry and they were all pretty sure who she was angry with. She had been cutting Deeks some slack since he returned to active duty over a month ago, but being this late was pushing her too far.

"I think that's smoke coming out of her ears," Eric whispered to Nell.

"What was that, Mr. Beale?" Hetty stared down the tech and he quickly looked elsewhere.

"Mr. Callen, find Mr. Deeks and send him to my office," Hetty left quickly and not in a good mood.

"Got any ideas, Kens?" Callen asked.

"He's not answering his phone and his car wasn't at his apartment," Kensi felt a chill and she was starting to worry that something had happened to him. He still wasn't a hundred percent recovered from the beating he took during his last assignment and she began to wish she had insisted he stay over last night.

"Eric, find his car," Callen said as he headed out of Ops. He was already thinking about the new case and Kensi knew it would be up to her to track down her partner.

"Kens, his car is at the boat shed," Eric said with surprise. "Let me check his cell phone calls."

"Why would he be at the boat shed?" Kensi was confused and waited impatiently for Eric to do his thing.

"The last call he received was at 1:30 this morning," Eric's voice dropped to barely above a whisper when he continued. "The call was from Granger. And Kens, his cell phone is still at the boat shed."

"Are they meeting there?" Kensi asked and Eric immediately checked all the security cameras.

"No one's there. I'll check everything after 1:30 this morning," Eric put the footage up on the big screen and Kensi quickly called Callen.

"Callen, you need to see this and so does Hetty," Kensi said.

When everyone returned to Ops, Eric ran the footage from the outside cameras at the boat shed.

"Deeks received a phone call from Assistant Director Granger at 1:30 this morning. Then he met Granger at the boat shed a half hour later." Eric reported.

"Where's the video footage from the meeting Eric?" Hetty asked.

"There isn't any Hetty," Eric replied. "All cameras and audio equipment were disabled during the meeting. All I have is Granger and Deeks leaving together in Granger's car. And before you ask, the GPS on his car was also disabled."

They all remained silent until Hetty broke the tension with an expletive.

"What the bloody hell is that man up to?" Hetty erupted in anger. "Nell, get Mr. Granger on the phone. I'll take it in my office." She stalked out, leaving the others confused and worried.

"Deeks will call me at some point," Kensi said. "I mean, why wouldn't he? He'll let me know he's okay and I'll just ask him to fill me in."

"I wouldn't count on that, Kens," Callen's mind was clouded in suspicion and the fact that he didn't like or particularly trust Granger, heightened his distrust.

"Eric, monitor Granger. I want to know who he calls, when he moves or when he shits his pants." Callen headed toward the door, but was stopped by Nell.

"Callen, Granger's not answering his cell," she said. "His voice mail message says he'll be out of touch for the next two weeks."

Sam stared openmouthed at Callen and then they heard Hetty's voice rise from her office.

"Bugger!"

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Solus: Chapter 2**

...

Deeks almost laughed out loud when he saw the car Granger thought a drug dealer would drive in LA. He walked around the car slowly, shaking his head and letting a grin spread across his face.

"A primer gray '78 Granada? This is a piece of shit, Granger," Deeks said. "No self respecting drug dealer would be caught dead in a car like this. If I show up in this, not only will they not talk to me, they'll shoot me where I stand."

Granger actually looked briefly apologetic, but covered it with his officious manner as he told Deeks his reasoning. Deeks didn't even bother to listen; he had too much to think about, like backstopping his new alias, buying a high quality fake ID and finding a way into the cartel. His mind was racing so far ahead he didn't even realize that Granger had gotten back in his car and was ready to leave.

"By the way, what's the limit on that card you gave me?" Deeks asked as he threw his stuff in the trunk of his "new car".

"$50,000." Granger smiled as he spoke.

"So, I'm a penny-ante drug dealer," Deeks said.

"You're not in this for the long haul, Deeks," Granger said. "This is supposed to be a quick in-and-out operation. And I want receipts."

"Receipts? Really? Are you kidding me?" Deeks couldn't believe someone in the intelligence field could be this stupid. "If they search my room or car and find receipts, Granger, they'll know I'm a cop. Don't they teach you guys anything in DC?"

"Remember who you're talking to, detective," A cold expression settled on Granger's face and Deeks just shook his head and got in his new car and drove off without a backward glance.

His mind was going in so many different directions he finally just stopped the car and tried to let some of the tension drain out of his body. The anger that was boiling in the pit of his stomach was threatening to demoralize him so he decided to head for the ocean, knowing the familiar rhythm of the waves would help to calm him and give him a chance to think this whole new assignment through.

It was almost three thirty in the morning before he walked out on the sand and sat down to listen to the pounding waves make their run up the beach. He slowly collapsed backward, finally stretching out full length, spread eagle in the sand. His heart finally slowed and the repeating hollow sound of the waves curling and then slapping the wet sand lulled him into a passive acceptance of what had happened. He tried to keep his mind off Kensi and how Granger was going to explain to Hetty and the team why he was gone. He could almost hear Hetty's response and it wasn't good. He could only hope Hetty understood that Granger hadn't given him a choice, but he was pretty sure the asshole wouldn't tell them the truth either. Realizing that staying angry about it wasn't going to help him, he began to concentrate on what he needed to do to complete the assignment. He thought about texting Kensi, so she wouldn't worry, but he had to believe that if he did, Granger would find out and make good on his threats. He had to protect Kensi at all costs and finding Granger's girlfriend or whoever she was and bringing her back was the only way he could do that.

He walked slowly back toward the car as the sky began to lighten into a soft gray. He was exhausted, having only slept about two hours before Granger had summoned him. He stood looking at the car and quickly decided to trade it in for something that wouldn't get him killed. But first he needed coffee and lots of it and someone to talk to about the cartel he was looking for.

...

"Pete, it's Deeks."

"You in trouble man?" Pete Archuleta asked, his voice husky from sleep.

"Not yet, but I'm heading for it," Deeks said. "Can you meet me for breakfast at the pier?"

"I'll be there in half an hour."

"Thanks, buddy," Deeks smiled. He hasn't seen Pete in a while and he was looking forward to catching up with him. He was one of the few LAPD undercover cops he still stayed in touch with. Pete had saved his life more than once and he knew he could count on him. He just hoped Granger wasn't checking up on the people he was calling. He wouldn't want to get Pete in trouble with a guy like him. Although he doubted Granger would want to tangle with a man like Pete either, at least not in a fair fight, but then he wasn't sure Granger knew how to fight fair.

Deeks was standing next to a roach coach when he saw Pete walking toward him. He looked as if he had put on some weight since he last saw him and it appeared to be all muscle. His hair was shoulder length now and loose and he was smiling at him as he approached. Deeks felt a lump forming in his throat as his mind flashed back to the moment Pete had jumped in front of him to stop a bullet meant for him. Holding Pete in his arms and frantically trying to stop the bleeding, Deeks had realized just how much he meant to him. Pete was one of his few close friends and he treasured that rare connection they had.

"Hey, Marty," Pete said as he wrapped him in a mighty hug. "You look good, man. A little tired, but good. What kind of trouble you looking at?"

"Let me buy you a breakfast burrito and we can talk," Deeks said, relaxing in Pete's presence and comforted by his instant concern. Deeks ordered them a couple of his favorites and coffee and they wandered over to an isolated picnic table in the sand to eat. They finished in silence, looking out at the ocean as the sun finally edged above the hills and added a shimmering golden highlight to everything, warming the crisp morning air.

"You look like you're back to full strength, Pete," Marty said softly.

"Yeah, I should have known better than to go back to LAPD," Pete said. "But, I got bored and when Bates called me I folded. I should have known I'd be rusty, too"

"Did you get the bad guys?" Deeks didn't want to probe too deeply if the assignment was still bothering him.

"Yeah, but we lost a man, and you know what happened to me." Pete looked sad and Deeks thought he was probably still blaming himself for the blown cover.

"Sometimes things don't go the way you think they're going to," Deeks said, rubbing one of the many scars on his arm from his last assignment.

"You had it rough on that last one, man," Pete reached over and gripped Deeks' arm and they looked solemnly at each other. Neither one had to speak, knowing what each had endured had always been their silent connection to each other.

"But we're both good now, right?" Deeks said quietly.

"Yeah, till the next time," Pete looked out at the sea and they were both silent for a few moments.

"Pete, I need you're help," Deeks said. "You ever heard of the Luna Oscura Cartel?"

"Yeah, but if you can stay away from them, you should," Pete looked straight at him with his eyes dark.

"I can't. My new superior wants me to go in and bring out a woman," Deeks said.

"What's NCIS's interest?" Pete asked. "From what I heard, the Luna Oscura Cartel strictly runs drugs along the border."

"I'm pretty sure this one is personal to the guy." Deeks squirmed a little under Pete's gaze.

"Who's your backup?"

"I'm going in alone," Deeks answered.

"Are you crazy?" Pete sat up and stared at him. "The head guy is Lobo Morales. He's the brother of Oscar Morales, 'La Pesadilla'. You remember him? 'The Nightmare'?"

"Yeah, but the Mexican police arrested him, right?" Deeks asked.

"They got Oscar, but Lobo, his little brother, escaped across the border and set up a small organization down by Coyote Wells." Pete got up and started to look around and then motioned Deeks to follow him down by the water.

"He's bad news, Marty," Pete looked nervous and that set off warning bells in Deeks' head.

"I know his brother was a little wild," Deeks said.

"Yeah, well Lobo is just plain mean and he doesn't trust anybody," Pete grabbed Deeks' arm and pulled him around to face him. "Why is Hetty letting you go in alone, man?"

"She doesn't know about this op, Pete. None of them do." Deeks said, watching a look of stunned surprise settle on Pete's face. "This guy Granger is the Assistant Director and he threatened to keep me from becoming a Federal agent if I didn't do this. That I could live with, but then he threatened Kensi, and I can't let him hurt her. He told me if I said anything to anyone at NCIS, he'd transfer her out of LA and said he'd mess up her life."

"Does this prick realize what he's asking you to do?" Pete looked concerned. "Going in alone could be suicide, Marty."

"I don't have a choice, Pete," Deeks said.

"You know I'd go with you if I could," Pete said quietly.

"I'm not asking you to, Pete," Deeks said. "I just need information and maybe a contact inside the organization. Well, that and a new alias and ID, a couple of untraceable weapons and a different car than the one Granger gave me."

"So, basically, you need everything." Pete laughed and shook his head as he put his arm around Deeks shoulder and pulled him close. "I'll do whatever I can to help you, Marty. Come on over to my place and we'll get started."

Pete lived close by and had walked to their meeting, so Deeks offered him a ride. When they approached Deeks' "new car", Pete was shocked when he stopped and spread his arms in presentation.

"No way, man, no way," Pete laughed and Deeks joined him. "Not only is this guy Granger a dick head, he's a stupid dick head as well."

Pete didn't even want to get in the car, but relented as he looked at the crooked grin on his friend's face. Since he lived in Venice, the trip was a short one, but Pete wouldn't let him park anywhere close to his apartment, claiming it might ruin his reputation in the neighborhood. Once inside, they got down to business.

"Got any contacts I can use to get inside?" Marty asked, knowing that if he didn't, the job would become even more dangerous.

Pete thought for a while before answering. "Remember that dealer we took down named Sosa?"

Deeks nodded, shivering as he recalled how close he had come to being killed by a young LAPD officer during the takedown. Luckily, Pete had managed to push him slightly out of the line of fire and he had come away with just a bullet wound in the arm.

"Yeah, our covers were never blown and we got arrested with everyone else," Deeks said as he sat up a little straighter and considered the possibilities.

"I just heard that Sosa was killed in prison day before yesterday," Pete said. "He had a connection to the Morales family, a sister who's married to one of Lobo's uncles, I think. What was your alias on that job? If I remember it wasn't too bad."

"Lucas Tucker." Deeks smiled at Pete, knowing choosing names for an alias was his specialty; his always coming from a Stephen King novel. "I still have ID for that alias, which would save me some time."

"I just saw the report yesterday, so maybe you could say you're trying to contact the family about his death," Pete proposed.

"And ask for a job at the same time," Deeks was warming to the idea. "Sosa liked me."

"He liked you so much he wanted you to marry his daughter Jolene," Pete started laughing then as he saw Deeks' discomfort. "She was a sweet girl, Marty."

"Yeah she was, but it would have been a little hard to explain to Lieutenant Bates that I married a drug dealer's daughter during an op." Deeks laughed. "Besides, she was only nineteen."

"Yeah, and Kensi would never understand that you were only trying to sell an alias," Pete said.

"Still, Jolene might be able to vouch for me with Lobo." Deeks said. "Got any idea where she is?"

"I can find out," Pete said.

Deeks was starting to feel a little more confident, but he could tell Pete was still concerned and kept darting looks at him that held a touch of anger.

"You should take him some stuff, Marty," Pete advised. "That and the family connection should get you in the door."

"That might work," Deeks said.

"It better work, or your dead," Pete said, his voice low and hard.

"Yeah, I know." Deeks got up and went to look out the window. "During my last undercover, when I was lying in that boxcar beat to shit, I thought I would die alone without being able to tell Kensi I loved her one last time. It nearly broke me, Pete. Now, here I am in another situation that I might not survive, and I can't even call her and it's killing me."

"I know, man," Pete stood up and moved to stand behind him and put a hand on his neck. "She knows though, Marty. She knows."

"I told her I'd never leave her, Pete" Deeks said. "Yet here I am, forced to by this asshole with a personal agenda and she doesn't even know where I am or why I left."

"Do you want me to call her?" Pete asked.

"No, Pete," Deeks said. "Kensi would blow up if she knew what was happening and Granger would ruin her life. I can't risk it. But, can I leave a letter with you to give to her if I don't make it back?"

"Sure, man. Whatever you need." Pete stood with his hand on Deeks' back and silently cursed a man he didn't even know for putting a good man and a close friend in such a dangerous situation. If Deeks didn't make it back, Pete knew it would devastate Kensi and the team, and he didn't envy the man who had orchestrated it all, because he knew Hetty would destroy the guy one way or the other.

* * *

><p><em>Pete Archuleta is an original character I introduced in my story, "The Vulture." I brought him back in, "The Backup." So you can see, I am really starting to like the guy. <em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Solus: Chapter 3**

...

"Callen?" Eric came up quietly behind the agent and motioned for him to follow. They finally stopped when they were in the far corner of the men's locker room. No one was taking any chances of being overheard if Granger had bugged the place for his own listening pleasure or had a mole in place who was reporting back to him. None of them trusted him after his secret meeting with Deeks. It had been three days since that meeting and no one had heard anything from either Granger or Deeks, not even Kensi.

"What do you have Eric?"

"Granger hasn't used his regular cell since that night and it's still in his apartment. So he must be using a burn phone to communicate with Deeks."

"Makes sense, what else?"

"I started checking traffic cams for Granger's car that night and I found this." Eric pulled his tablet out and showed Callen a quick video of a parking lot as Granger and Deeks pulled in. The resolution wasn't good but they could see Deeks laugh as he looked at the car Granger pointed at.

"No way Deeks is going to keep that car," Callen said.

"That's what I thought, so I checked used car lots for the license number and I just found it," Eric said. "That car was traded in for a black 2006 Cadillac Escalade. I have the license number, but I don't know if you want me to track him or not."

"Find him, Eric," Callen said intensely. "I don't know what Granger is using him for, but the fact that he didn't want us to know makes me think this isn't a regular op."

"Why wouldn't Deeks contact one of us to let us know what's up?" Eric asked.

"Granger has to be holding something over him," Callen's mind began to race through possibilities. Then he abruptly turned and headed toward Hetty's office.

"Hetty we need to talk," Callen said quietly as he sat down in front of her desk.

"Eric find anything?" she asked.

"He's got a lead on the car Deeks is driving now," Callen said. "Hetty, Granger has to be holding something over him. Otherwise, he would have found a way to contact Kensi to let her know he was okay."

"I thought the same thing, Mr. Callen," she leaned forward as she continued in a whisper. "Deeks' application to join NCIS has been put on hold indefinitely at the request of Granger."

"The bastard," Callen said harshly. "But, there has to be more, Hetty."

"I'm sure there is, but we may not find out what that is until this is over," Hetty sat back and Callen could tell how apprehensive she was. "Mr. Callen, I don't know what he's up to, but I'm afraid he has put Mr. Deeks into some sort of dangerous situation without anyone to back him up. At least none that I can discover."

"You think he's sending Deeks in alone on some op?" Callen was starting to get furious. "But why?"

"It has to be something personal."

"Does Director Vance know about this?" Callen's anger was almost palpable.

"I haven't told him yet," Hetty said.

"Hetty, he's taken one of my team and is using him for his own private operation. He could get him killed and we wouldn't even know where to find his body." Callen was standing now and his fury was there for the whole staff to see and he didn't care.

"Calm down Mr. Callen," Hetty said. "This is all speculation. For all we know, he has loaned him to another agency."

"No," Callen said shaking his head. "He would have gloated to our faces if he had done that. This is personal and you know it, Hetty, and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Just try and keep tabs on Mr. Deeks," Hetty said. "We need to be close if he needs our help."

Callen nodded and left. Hetty took a deep breath, trying to take control of her own anger. Her history with Owen Granger did nothing to dispel her fears that he had embroiled Deeks in one of his many side games. They were always secret and they were always dangerous. He didn't play fair and she knew he had probably threatened Deeks with more than just his job. She hoped Deeks was up to the task and only her knowledge that he was one of the best undercover operators she had ever known helped her believe he could do this on his own. But even that knowledge didn't keep her fear for him at bay. If anything happened to her new recruit, she would make Granger pay. But, she knew her team, and they would not let Deeks tackle this alone if they could find him, no matter what Granger had threatened.

...

With a new bank account in the name of Lucas Tucker and a new car, Deeks decided to go shopping. He remembered that he had played Tucker as a man who wore only black and who loved expensive boots. The thought that he was probably spending Granger's own money only caused him to enjoy himself that much more. He not only hit specialty retail stores but also used clothing stores, looking for black chinos with a lived-in look and very old black tee shirts. He found what he was looking for in a little hole-in-the-wall shop on Abbot-Kinney Boulevard in Venice. He bought the jeans and a black tee sporting an Indian Motorcycle logotype in script across the chest. A black leather bomber jacket completed his new look and he realized he was actually enjoying himself. He knew that feeling would be short lived, but for now he was happy for the distraction from his thoughts about what he was up against.

When he got back to Pete's place, he carefully dressed himself, trying to sink back into the character of an alias he hadn't used in over five years. Pete reminded him of how he wore his hair and when he slicked it back off his forehead, leaving only a few strands of hair hanging over his eyes, he got the familiar feeling of becoming someone else completely. Lucas Tucker was a good time guy who liked a good whiskey and a good fight. He was loyal, which was why Sosa had liked him and he smiled when he was about to beat the shit out of someone. He had a slight southern accent, having grown up in Virginia, and he liked to sing when he was drunk.

"Don't forget, Lucas, you tell really corny jokes, dirty ones, but corny," Pete said as he watched Deeks' transformation. The both knew that he could not afford having his cover blown because someone showed up who knew Lucas Tucker when he was with Sosa.

He kept to his alias all evening, even getting in a fight with Pete so Lucas could have some fresh bruises to go with his story. The old ones he carried from his last assignment were worked into his back-story as well.

"I wish I was going with you, Lucas," Pete said as he watched his friend get a little drunk.

"Not as much as I do, Pete," Lucas knocked back another shot of Jack, causing Pete to walk over and remove the bottle.

"That's enough, Deeks," Pete said. "You don't need a hangover tomorrow."

"Yeah, man, I know," Deeks said. "I'm still really pissed about this and the whiskey helps a little, I guess. At least it's in character."

"Let's go get some dinner, Lucas Tucker," Pete slapped him hard on the shoulder and pushed him toward the door. "You're buying."

"Not me, buddy. That would be Assistant Director Owen Granger, so let's go find a very, very expensive restaurant," Lucas said with a slight drawl.

He smiled as he walked out onto the streets of Venice as a completely different person than the one who had gone into Pete's place five hours ago. He walked differently and he even laughed differently, and he impressed the hell out of the man watching from a blue sedan parked across the street.

...

After dinner, Lucas and Pete walked out on the Santa Monica Pier. When they got to the end, Lucas leaned out over the railing and exhaled, blowing out his breath like he was going into a firefight. Then his phone rang and he shot a quick look at Pete before answering.

"Yeah."

"Who's your boyfriend?" Granger asked.

"None of your fucking business," Lucas Tucker answered. "Did you like what you saw this evening? Nice blue car, by the way."

"Meet me in twenty minutes. I'll text you the address," Granger said and Lucas smiled at the hint of anger in his voice at being spotted.

"Okay, but what do I call you?" Lucas asked.

"Call me Mister Owens,"

"Inventive," Lucas said. "My name's Lucas Tucker. See you in twenty."

"Come alone Mr. Tucker."

"Yes sir, Mr. Owens."

Lucas flipped his phone closed and spit in the ocean, trying to expel the bad taste in his mouth that seemed to come every time he spoke to the man. Pete quickly gripped his shoulder and Deeks smiled at his attempt to encourage him. Then they turned silently together and headed back to pack up the few items that made up the new life of Lucas Tucker. When he walked out of Pete's apartment, he was armed with a stiletto, a new untraceable SIG he had purchased that afternoon and a smaller back-up gun. He thanked Pete, who insisted he take his private cell number in case he needed his help.

"You know I don't want you mixed up in this, Pete," Deeks said in his own voice.

"I know, but I'll come if you call Marty, remember that," Pete looked at him for a long time before Lucas Tucker smiled and slapped his arm and walked out alone.

...

Lucas took a deep breath before pulling into the deserted parking garage just off the 405 in a seedy section of Culver City. He could still feel the whiskey and the anger that seemed to go with it. When he saw Granger, he was leaning on his blue sedan with a ticked off look on his face.

"I see you don't mind spending money," Granger said.

"Not if it's yours," Lucas replied with a smile to go with his accent.

"Put these on your fancy new car, Mr. Tucker." Granger tossed him new license plates. "I have a feeling your tech buddy may be trying to track you."

"And you wouldn't want just anybody knowing your business, even me, right?" Lucas Tucker began replacing the plates as he spoke.

"I like the new outfit," Granger looked guarded when Lucas caught his eye. "This an alias you've used before?"

"Yeah."

"Looks like you've been in a fight. Anything you want to tell me?"

"No."

"Have you found a way into the cartel yet?"

"Yeah."

"You going to let me in on your plan, Deeks?" Granger was starting to get agitated with his single word replies.

"No."

Granger yanked him to his feet and shoved him against the car and started to get in his face, when Lucas grabbed the front of his suit and pushed him back hard and fast until he was up against one of the cement columns.

"Don't touch me, asshole." Lucas Tucker growled and then quickly laughed and walked away. When he looked back, he saw Granger with a surprised look on his face and trying very hard to get back the control he'd just lost.

"I have the assignment and I know what you want. How I do it is none of your business and neither are my contacts. I find out you messed with any of my friends outside of NCIS, you may not like what happens. I'm Lucas Tucker now, so don't fuck with me by calling me anything else, or I die and what you want doesn't happen. Do I make myself clear Assistant Director?"

Lucas saw Granger's hand tremble slightly as he straightened his suit jacket.

"You really get into an alias," Granger's voice was a whisper as he walked up next to Lucas. "Just don't forget what I hold in my hand, Mr. Tucker, and don't threaten me or you might not like what happens to you."

"I'll call you, don't call me." Lucas Tucker began to sing as he got in his car. His voice was light and surprisingly good and a slight smile graced every part of his face except his eyes.

Granger found himself shivering slightly as he listened to the words of the Ray LaMontagne song Lucas Tucker was singing.

"I ain't about to go straight

It's too late

I found myself face down in a ditch

Booze in my hair

Blood on my lips

A picture of you

Holding a picture of me

In the pocket of my blue jeans"

The roar of the engine drowned out the chorus as Lucas stared at him. Then he drove off singing, the words barely understandable but unnerving to Granger all the same.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Granger watched until the black car was swallowed by the night and wondered if Detective Deeks was who or what he thought he was.

"You can really pick 'em, Hetty," he said softly into the gray chill of the deserted garage.

...

_Lyrics © Copyright: Ray LaMontagne_


	4. Chapter 4

**Solus: Chapter 4**

...

Jolene's house was on a quiet street in an upscale area of Glendale. It was impressive and expensive and didn't look like the home of the daughter of a jailed drug dealer. All of her dad's holdings had been confiscated and auctioned off, so Deeks was surprised Jolene had come out of all that turmoil without suffering too much. From the looks of it she had married well and he was happy for her. Pete was right; she had been a sweet girl, not really aware of all the dark dealings of her father.

It was early in the morning and he had been parked across the street for over an hour before he saw her. She came out and picked up the newspaper and he saw her grab her side as she stood up. She was wearing jogging shorts and a red tee shirt that complimented her dark hair. He got out and walked slowly toward her, not wanting to scare her, because the way he was dressed definitely did not fit the neighborhood. He hoped she remembered him fondly; otherwise it could be a long morning.

"Jolene?"

She turned back toward him, her dark hair bouncing easily around her face at the sudden movement. She shielded her eyes from the morning sun, trying to see who was calling, and she cocked her head when she saw him. He moved closer and saw recognition in her body language and in the slow smile that spread across her face. She put her hand on her hip and it brought back memories and feelings he had buried a long time ago.

"Lucas," she said softly as he reached her. Her face lit up with her smile and he reached out to touch her cheek just below the black eye she was sporting.

"Who hit you, Jo," he asked, not trying to mask the anger in his voice.

"Come inside, Lucas, please." She hurried on ahead of him and held the door open as she looked quickly around the neighborhood to see if anyone had been watching them.

She led him into the kitchen and he smiled when he saw two little girls eating cereal at the kitchen counter.

"You've been busy," he said and she smiled sadly at him. The two girls looked at him with large brown eyes but neither one spoke. He felt a tinge of tension in the atmosphere and hesitated to say any more until Jolene laughed and put her arms around the two little girls and introduced him.

"This is an old friend of Mommy's," she said. "His name is Lucas and he knew your grandpa." Then he heard her sob and the two girls turned to her and the oldest hugged her and looked back at Lucas with a protective look on her face.

"Grandpa died," she said quietly.

"Sorry, Lucas," Jolene wiped her eyes and picked up the smallest girl, who looked to be about two years old. "This is Celia and my oldest is Angelina. Angie, take your sister upstairs and play, okay?"

The girl nodded obediently and took her sister's hand and led her out of the room.

"I was sorry to hear about your dad, Jo," Lucas said. "He was good to me."

"How long have you been out," she asked, seemingly not ready to talk about her father.

"Three months," he answered. "Time off for good behavior, if you can believe that."

They laughed easily over that and he saw her relax a little.

"You want some coffee? I remember you were always drinking coffee," she said and went into the large kitchen to pour him some. He followed her and stood close as she fixed it the way he liked it. Before she could hand it to him she began to cry and he reached out to her and she put her head on his chest and folded herself into his arms and he held her until she stopped crying. He stroked her hair and tried to comfort her as their old feelings for each other surfaced and he could feel his heart speed up. He dropped his arms to her waist and she suddenly winced and a small gasp escaped. He looked at her and she tried to pull away from him, but he held her arm as he lifted the hem of her tee shirt and saw the bruises along her rib cage.

"He doesn't mean it, Lucas," she said quickly and yanked her arm free and handed him his coffee.

"Bullshit, Jo," His eyes were dark and she saw his anger and it made her smile for some reason.

"You were always so protective of me," she said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Papa always said you were a good man, even though you were a mean son of a bitch."

He laughed at that. "I guess we were all sons of bitches, Jo. A lot of good it did us."

She reached up and touched one of the bruises Pete had given him the night before.

"Who got the better of you, Lucas?" she asked as she moved toward him.

"You should see the other guy," he said softly as she took his face gently in her hands. She kissed him slowly then, her hands moving lightly down his chest and coming to rest at his belt. She reached up under his tee shirt and began to stroke his back as their kiss deepened. He touched her cheek with his fingers and then traced her jaw line and let his hands rest on the top of her shoulders. She began to press herself against him more urgently and he felt his body respond. He wasn't sure how long to let this go on, and he knew the longer it did the deeper in trouble he would be. So, he pulled away.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Jo," he said as he gently touched her lips with the tips of his fingers. Her tongue darted out and touched them and a spark flashed through his body.

"Why not?" she asked as her hands reached his chest and rested there.

"I don't know," he said and laughed, sliding his hands down her arms as he watched her face. "You are married you know."

"And he makes sure everyone knows I belong to him," she said sadly and dropped her head to his chest.

"Who is he, Jo?"

"Eduardo Navarro."

"The guy who owned the club in Burbank?"

"Yeah, you remember him?" She pulled back to look at him. "How do you know him?"

"He laundered some of your dad's drug money," he told her honestly, unsure of how much she knew about her father's drug business.

"That lying shit!" She pushed him away and stormed out of the kitchen. He caught up to her in the large living room where she stopped to stare out at the pool, her hands curled into small tight fists by her side.

"I take it he told you a different story," he said as he took her arm.

"You want some whiskey in your coffee?" She asked angrily. "Because I sure do."

"Okay, but it's a little early even for me," he said calmly.

"Well it's been a long time coming for me," She slammed a glass down on the sideboard and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniel's. "To hell with the coffee." She filled it and quickly swallowed half of it.

He laughed and she swiftly turned to glare at him and he was reminded of Kensi and it made him shudder at what he was doing. He needed her help though and he would do whatever it took to get it. So, he walked up to her and took the glass from her hand and swallowed the other half. Then he pulled her tightly to his body and swept her hair back from her cheek, kissing her hungrily as his other hand slipped up under her top to caress her breast. She moaned softly and pulled his tee shirt up.

"How far do you want this to go, Jo?" he breathed softly into her ear.

"I've missed your body, Lucas," she said.

"I've got a few more scars now." He kissed her neck and his hand slipped down her back and inside her running shorts.

"Show me," she said.

"Only if you let me see if you still have that sexy ass." He stared into her eyes and she smiled and then teased his lips with her tongue.

"You liked my ass?"

"Always. It was perfect if I remember correctly."

She pulled his tee shirt off over his head and he heard her breath stop as she saw the damage to his body.

"They don't hurt anymore," he said as she touched the jagged scars on his stomach. Then she kissed them and he shivered at the sweetness of her gesture. She walked around him and he stood silently as he felt her fingers explore the deep scars on his back. Then she wrapped her arms around him and he could feel her tears as she leaned against him.

"How?"

"Not important," he said as he turned to look at her. "We all have scars Jo. Some are just more visible than others."

"Some shouldn't be there at all," she said bitterly.

"Why do you let him beat you, Jo?"

"He scares me and if he's hitting me, then I know he's not hitting the girls." She poured herself another drink and walked over to look out at the pool again.

"Do you want me to be here when he gets home?" He asked. "I'll happily beat the shit out of him for you."

"Papa said you were good at it," she said.

"It's what I do, or use to do," He stood next to her and took her hand. "Now I'm just on the run."

"From who?" She asked.

"Some of your dad's old rivals," he said softly and looked into her dark eyes. "I just came by to pay my respects and tell you how sorry I was about your dad. But, I have to leave town, Jo, and get as far away as I can, or they'll kill me. I need to find work, and no one around here will hire me anyway."

"Because of what you did for Papa?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry you have to go." She reached for him and they held each other.

"Me too, Jo, me too," he said with a smile. "And I'm sorry I didn't get to see that sexy ass of yours."

"Make love to me Lucas," she said suddenly, her eyes searching his face for an answer.

"What about your girls?"

She quickly grabbed her cell and dialed a number and then spoke rapidly in Spanish for a few sentences and then flipped it closed.

"My housekeeper is coming to take the girls for the rest of the day," she said with excitement in her voice.

He swallowed hard and knew the day was going in a totally different direction than he had anticipated. But if he wanted her help getting in with Lobo Morales, he would have to play along with whatever she wanted and right now she wanted Lucas Tucker.

He walked out by the pool while she got the girls ready and his memories of his time with her began to flood his mind. They had made love many times while he was undercover as Lucas and it had surprised him even then that she was attracted to such a hard man. Her father had encouraged their relationship and that had surprised him even more. Sosa had taken a liking to him early on, telling him he liked his easy manner and his toughness and loyalty. He had proven that loyalty by taking a brutal beating from a rival dealer looking for inside information. When he wouldn't talk, they had slashed his wrists and dumped him outside Sosa's house. Jolene had found him and he woke up to her screaming. After that he became Sosa's right hand man and privy to all the information that the LAPD would ultimately use to topple Sosa's drug business.

"They're gone," Her voice was breathless as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"You should leave him, Jo," he said. "Get a lawyer and take him for all he's worth."

"A lawyer? That sounds funny coming from you." She laughed and led him out to the pool house.

"I did a lot of reading in prison. Most of it from law books," he said and smiled at the look on her face.

"You've changed, Lucas," she said quietly. "You're not looking for a real job though, are you?"

"Being a bodyguard is a real job," he answered.

"I could have used that a couple of times," Her face took on a hard look, but one that was sad and he thought a little defeated.

"You need to get the girls away from him, Jo. He'll hurt them eventually." He took her hand and she turned to search his face as he spoke.

"How can you know that?"

"Because it's what happened to me," he said. He needed her to understand and if he had to borrow from his own personal life he would.

"You never said anything about that before," she said and he could see the curiosity in her eyes.

"I don't talk about my childhood much, but I do know what's coming for your kids, if you don't get them away from this guy." He stood up and walked into the pool house and felt strong emotions ripple through him.

"I didn't know, Lucas. Is that what made you so tough?" she asked as she followed him in.

"It made me mean, Jo."

"You don't seem as mean as you used to," she said taking his hand and kissing it.

"At least not to you. Others would disagree." He started stroking her arm without thinking. Lucas Tucker had loved Jolene Sosa a little bit and that feeling of wanting her returned as if it had never left and he was afraid he would give in to those feelings if she gave him the opening.

It was quiet and warm in the pool house and neither one spoke. He could smell her perfume as she put her hands behind his neck and pulled his lips to hers. Her mouth was soft and sweet to his tongue and he lost himself, the past and the present blended together as her hands moved slowly over his body. She had always been very sensual and the years had not changed her. Now she seemed to need him more than want him and he responded. He slowly pulled her top up over her head and she quickly unhooked her bra, flipping it behind her with a deep growl. She took his hands and guided them to her breasts and watched as he kissed each one, letting his tongue tease and excite her. When he looked up at her there was a strange sad look in her eyes as they filled with tears.

"Why didn't you want to marry me?" The question caught him off guard and he backed away from her and stood silently for a moment by the bed.

"Papa told me he wanted us to marry, but that you said no. Why, Lucas?" Her voice choked with tears and he smiled gently at her.

"I told him you could do better, and that he should want someone better for you than a drug dealer's bodyguard."

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He hit me. Hard. Knocked me on the floor, actually. Then he helped me up and we never spoke of it again."

She walked up to him and once again traced the ugly scar on his stomach with her fingers and then laid her forehead on his chest and began to undo the zipper of his pants. He didn't resist, just held his breath as she pushed them past his hips. As she moved closer to him she slipped her running shorts and thong slowly off and let them drop. The dark purple bruises on her ribs contrasted sharply with her olive skin and he lightly touched them as his eyes took in the beauty of her body.

"I would never have hit you," he whispered.

"I know, Lucas."

He lifted her then and laid her across the bed, lowering himself down slowly on top of her and covering her body with his. He smoothed her hair away from her face as his mouth closed over hers. She pulled him tightly to her and her body began to move under him and he could feel the blood racing through his veins. Then he froze, as he heard a door open some distance away.

"Jolene? Where the hell are you?"

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to all of you for sending such kind reviews; they never cease to amaze me and encourage me and they are helpful as I send Deeks along on his latest journey. Thanks also to those saving this story as a favorite and for the author alerts. You interest keeps me motivated to continue.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Solus: Chapter 5

...

"I don't think I'll be seeing your sexy ass after all," Lucas whispered as he rose from the bed and quickly began to dress.

"Shit!" Jolene was slower to respond. She propped herself up on her elbow and watched as he put on his pants and tee shirt and quickly pulled on his boots.

"You getting dressed?" he asked as he stood looking down at her with a smile flickering on his face.

"Maybe," she spread out languidly on the bed, looking sexy as hell and smiling.

"What are you thinking, Jo?" He looked back toward the house and saw Eduardo Navarro go back inside.

"Maybe I want him to see me with you, so he knows he doesn't own me," she answered.

"Then he'd have something to hold over you if you divorce him, Jo. He could get custody of your girls." He held his hand out to her and she took it. He pulled her up, then picked up her clothes and handed them to her.

"My ass is still spectacular," she said as she dressed.

"So is the rest of you," he said as he rested his hand on her cheek, brushing his thumb lightly across her lips. She took his hand and kissed his palm, letting her tongue linger just briefly before rising and walking out of the pool house. He followed.

When they entered the house, Eduardo was just coming down the stairs.

"Where the hell have you been?" His anger was bright as he walked toward her. "And who the fuck is this lowlife?"

He jabbed his finger toward Lucas as he grabbed her wrist with his other hand and twisted her arm back. She cried out in pain and Lucas reached out and broke Eduardo's finger and slammed his fist into the man's left eye. He staggered and fell heavily, then screamed as he looked down at his finger.

"My name's Lucas Tucker, you stinking pile of shit. I'm Jolene's friend and I was Sosa's bodyguard. Remember?" He waited while the memory of an earlier time dawned on the man still sitting on the floor.

"You busted up my place once," Navarro said as he slowly got to his feet, gingerly holding his broken finger.

"You too, if I remember correctly," Lucas said.

"Yeah, I remember. I thought you were still in prison," he said quietly as he took a step back.

"Got out early for good behavior," Lucas laughed as he shoved Navarro back until he was up against the wall. "Now let me tell you something. If you ever hit her again, I'll come back here and beat you within an inch of your life. No, make that half an inch. Do you believe me?"

Navarro nodded and Lucas could smell the fear on him.

"Good, cause I may be a lowlife, but I'm a mean son of a bitch and I don't lie," Lucas was standing so close to him that he could feel the man trembling. "Now get out of here, Jolene and I were talking." Lucas Tucker's laugh followed him out.

"You okay?" Lucas asked.

"I could use another whiskey," she said, her voice shaky as she wiped tears off her cheek.

"Me too." He joined her at the sideboard, watching her closely as she poured two glasses.

"You're leaving aren't you?" She handed him his glass but wouldn't look at him.

"You know I have to Jo," He placed his hand on the back of her neck and gently brushed his thumb along her cheek and felt the tears that were drying there.

"Yeah, I know," she said. She looked up at him sadly. "Where will you go?"

"I heard about a cartel called Luna Oscura down along the border," he said. "If they don't shoot me, I'll try my luck there. It's run by a man named Lobo Morales." He held his breath as he waited to see if she would acknowledge her connection. Then she smiled.

"He's my cousin," she said as she covered his hand with hers. "Let me call him for you. I owe you one for Eduardo's broken finger and that magnificent punch in the eye. That should be quite a recommendation. Lobo never liked Eduardo."

Lucas nodded and hoped she didn't notice his body sag slightly as relief swiftly spread through him. He finally had the introduction he needed and he started to believe he might actually pull off this assignment.

She picked up her phone as they went out and sat down by the pool, finishing their whiskey in silence. Finally, she made the call he needed her to make and then told him an address and the time he was expected to be there tomorrow. When she was done, she got up and came and stood in front of him and he leaned his head against her body and wrapped his arms around her.

"I didn't do better, did I?" Her voice was quiet and distant.

"You still can, Jo." He stood up and kissed her gently as he held her. "You're young and beautiful..."

"And I have a sexy ass," she said and laughed.

"Yes you do. You're the strong daughter of Manny Sosa and you can do anything you want to do." He looked into her face to see if she believed him, and he saw a keen look in her eyes.

"You've changed, Lucas," she said. "You don't seem as tough as you used to be. Don't be this way around Lobo. He's a hard and dangerous man and he will hurt you badly if you screw up and he'll kill you if you cross him."

"Now you're thinking about my ass," he said and wondered if Jolene was as innocent as he thought she was.

He kissed her then and moved toward the house. She didn't follow him and he turned to look at her. The connection between them was still there, but they were on different paths now, and they both realized it. He knew she would survive and do well in life, and he hoped she would find a good man who would love her. He thought she deserved that.

"Bye, Jo, and thanks for the recommendation," he said.

"Take care of yourself, Lucas." She was shielding her eyes from the sun and her hand was on her hip. It was the way he would always remember her.

...

Lucas Tucker drove south on I-5 still thinking about Jolene. He needed to clear his mind of what she was going through before he could concentrate on what Granger wanted.

"Pete, it's Deeks."

"Hey man, how'd it go?"

"Well, she's still gorgeous," he said laughing.

"She still got that great ass?"

"From what I could tell, yeah?"

"Don't lie to me, Marty," Pete said.

"Her husband showed up before I could check. It felt pretty nice though."

"Who'd she marry?"

"That guy from the club in Burbank we busted up," Lucas said. "He's beating her, Pete."

He wasn't sure if Granger was monitoring his phone calls but he wasn't about to take the chance, so he and Pete used their own personal shorthand instead of names. He didn't want Granger to mess with Jolene or use her against him.

"How did she end up with that asshole?" Pete sounded disgusted.

"Could you check him out, Pete? If he was laundering money for her dad, he's probably still doing it for somebody." Lucas wanted to help Jolene and extra ammunition never hurt.

"You want me to bust him?"

"She's got two little girls," Lucas said. "If you find anything on him, just get the information to her so she can get what she needs out of him before you bust him."

"You still care about her, man." Pete said and was greeted by silence. "I'll see what I can find, Marty."

"Thanks, Pete.

"You in with Lobo?"

"I'm in."

"Watch yourself," Pete said softly.

"I will, buddy, I will."

...

Very early Saturday morning, Kensi drove down to Venice beach. She knew he probably wasn't there, but she couldn't stop herself from hoping. She needed to feel close to him and the ocean was one of the places that never failed to remind her of him and their best times together. She knew that wherever he was, if it was near the ocean he would be doing exactly what she was doing, walking along the edge of the wave line in bare feet, letting the icy water splash over them. Knowing that made her smile briefly but she wrapped her arms tightly around herself as she felt a shiver of fear at the thought of not knowing where he was or if he was safe. Then anger surged through her as she struggled to understand why he hadn't called her to let her know what Granger had asked him to do. She realized he must have had a good reason for not telling her, but it still hurt and it still made her angry, not only at him but especially at Granger. Callen's eruption in Hetty's office had alerted everyone that the op he was on was dangerous and that he was probably on his own and she couldn't get that out of her mind.

As her emotions simmered in turmoil, her eyes constantly searched out beyond the break for his familiar form and whenever a blond surfer caught a wave she would feel a flash of hope as she watched their run, only to feel the pain of disappointment when it wasn't his fluid form riding and cutting through the water. Finally she found a spot and sank down into the cool sand to let the sounds and smells wrap around her, letting her mind recall his touch and the soft smile that never left his face when he was watching the ocean.

Her anger faded as she recalled their last day together. They had talked about their future and how to deal with the stress and danger of their job. She was convinced they could make things work and they both knew neither one wanted to walk away from the other or from the job. They liked what they did, even though it was dangerous. They knew either one of them could die at any time, but he had pointed out that that was true for everyone. No one knew how long they had in life, so you could live in fear, afraid to commit to anything, or you could live everyday to the fullest, loving and giving and having fun as if it were your last day on earth. She thought that was probably something he had come to believe early in life and considering his terrifying childhood, it had helped him become a man who loved life and loved to have fun living it.

A gull circled overhead and landed next to her, cocking its head and staring at her.

"You watching me Marty?" she said lightly to the stark white gull. In that moment the gull dipped its head a couple of times and she laughed.

"Now I'm losing it," she said and the wind caught the words and the gull lifted off and hovered briefly before dipping its wings into the wind and gliding out over the incoming waves. She watched it swoop low over the break and cry its haunting song before rising higher and higher until she lost sight of it in the sun.

She look down at her hands and felt tears well in her eyes as she remembered that Marty made her promise they would never go to bed angry with one another and that everyday he wanted them to say "I love you" to each other. That way, he said, if something happened to one of them the other would have those words for comfort and that knowledge to sustain them.

"I love you, Marty," she whispered to the wind and felt hot tears on her cheeks. She knew that wherever he was he knew she was saying those words and that gave her comfort just like he said it would.

...


	6. Chapter 6

**Solus: Chapter 6**

...

It was almost dark by the time he pulled off the interstate north of San Diego. He found a small hotel close to the water and looked forward to a run along the beach in the morning. He walked down to a small Chinese restaurant the night clerk recommended and had just ordered when Granger slid into the seat across from him.

"Mr. Owens," Lucas said, "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Your lack of skills is showing, Mr. Tucker," Granger smirked as he signaled for the waitress.

"You think so?" Lucas said with a smile. "Cause I liked that ugly blue sedan much better than the grey Chevy Malibu you're driving now."

Granger's eyes darkened and his face hardened as he took on the look of a pissed off ferret.

"You don't like being spotted, do you Mr. Owens?" Lucas smiled up at the young waitress as she brought him his meal and handed Granger a menu.

"Give me an update, Mr. Tucker," he said.

"Only if you call me Lucas. I only like it when Hetty addresses me that formally."

"We aren't that close, and Hetty better not know this alias or your girlfriend is history at OSP." Granger said.

"You don't know how to have a normal conversation do you?" Lucas said not bothering to look up from his food. He was trying to control his anger at the threat and if he looked at the man across from him he was afraid he would say something he might regret.

"I'm not looking for a friendly chat, Mr. Tucker. I want to know if you have a way into the cartel yet or if you're being your typical surfer dude self and winging it." Granger's voice was condescending as he leaned across the table and grabbed Lucas's hand.

"I thought we weren't close, Mr. Owens?" Lucas yanked his hand free from his grip and let his voice drop fully into the character of his alias. "I told you once not to touch me, asshole. If you do it again I might just break your hand."

"I think you're slightly crazy, Mr. Tucker," Granger leaned back and stared into the dark stormy eyes of the detective.

"You have no idea what Lucas Tucker is capable of, Mr. Owens," he said and began eating again.

They sat in silence as Lucas finished his meal. Granger waved the waitress away when she came to take his order and just continued to stare at the man across the table. When Lucas was finished he signaled for the check and pointed to Granger when she brought it, a small smile playing around his mouth as Granger's face took on a look of resignation.

"I don't like Lucas Tucker very much," Granger said as he pulled cash out of his pocket and paid the bill. "He's kind of an asshole, don't you think?"

"He's been called a lot of things, but mostly, he's a son of a bitch." Lucas said with a lazy smile.

Lucas stood and headed for the door. He didn't wait for Granger and he knew he didn't have to, because now he had the upper hand and he was going to handle this assignment his own way no matter what Granger said. Granger couldn't control him now, because he needed Lucas Tucker whether he liked him or not. He had accepted this assignment and there was nothing else Granger could threaten him with or the people he cared about either. At least that's what he hoped was true.

He didn't think Granger had any idea what he was up against and probably didn't care as long as he got his girlfriend out alive. So he walked silently along the breakfront listening to the light lapping of the waves in the harbor and breathing in the smells of the sea, trying to decide just how much to tell him about his plans. He stopped at the end and waited for Granger, who didn't look too happy when he caught up with him. If the light had been better he would have seen the dark fury in the man's eyes.

"What the hell are you playing at, Deeks?"

"I'm not Deeks and I'm not playing." Lucas Tucker said coldly as he got in Granger's face. "You might be playing a game of chess with me and the people I care about, but where I'm going this is most definitely, not a game. So I won't be contacting you until this op is finished. But, if I'm in trouble and need your help, you better be close by, or me and your girlfriend could end up dead and you wouldn't have anybody to threaten any more." He was terribly angry when he finished and Granger knew it.

"How will you get inside?" Granger asked quietly.

"Lucas Tucker has a friend whose cousin is Lobo Morales. I have an appointment to meet him tomorrow in Coyote Wells about a job as a bodyguard." Lucas said as his anger cooled. "I can't risk any contact with you or my cover could be compromised, and I intend to make it out of this alive."

"How bad a guy is this drug dealer?" Granger asked.

"You read his file so you know the things he's done," Lucas felt a chill and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his black chinos. "His cousin warned me that he was a hard and dangerous man and that he wouldn't hesitate to kill me if I cross him, which is exactly what I intend to do."

"Where do you want me to be?" Granger actually seemed to be in a helpful mood and it surprised Lucas.

"Anywhere close, just not in Coyote Wells, which is practically non-existent or Ocotillo which too small and probably where most of Morales's men live." Lucas said. "Jacumba is close and has a small air strip, so if you can have a small plane waiting there, it can be our way out."

"I can do that," Granger said. "I must say Lucas, I'm impressed with your attention to detail."

"Now I'm getting all gooey inside," Lucas said without a smile.

They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds until Lucas looked away. He wanted nothing more to do with Granger. The man made him sick to his stomach. Did he really think of this whole thing as a game? Deeks knew how long Granger had been doing intelligence work, but he didn't seem to have a lot of street smarts and that concerned him. Undercover operations didn't always go according to plan, and this one still had so many questions he wasn't even sure he had a plan. Maybe Granger's comment about winging it wasn't too far from the truth.

"I'll call you," Lucas Tucker said as he looked out over the bay. "Don't tail me, Granger. If you try, just remember this, these guys will make you as a cop as soon as they see you. Then they'll kill you and then they'll kill me. Lobo Morales doesn't play games. This is his life and his turf and I will be playing by his rules right up until I cross him. I need to know I can count on you to be at that air strip when I bring this woman out."

"I'll be there," Granger said. "You just try not to get killed before that."

"Wow, for a second there it almost sounded like you care," Deeks turned to stared at him with his signature crooked smile.

"I do care, Lucas," Granger said with a smirk. "I care about the woman you're bringing out." Then he turned and walked away.

Deeks shivered as a gust of wind stirred up the dust and trash around his feet. The familiar feeling of loneliness wrapped itself around him. He laughed softly; castigating himself for being lured into thinking Granger would care what happened to him. The man was a frigid asshole who thought only of himself and the exact opposite of a team member. Deeks knew he was selfish, but he had held on to a glimmer of hope that the man wasn't completely self-centered.

He had spent many years working undercover without backup and it had always kept him on guard. He had relied on no one but himself and his own abilities to get himself out of dangerous situations. He had come close to dying many times and had always expected to die alone. But NCIS had spoiled him. He had become comfortable being part of a team and he had grown used to counting on that team to be there when he needed them. He had the best partner he had ever worked with and she had changed the way he operated. When he was on assignment with her, he never worried about himself; he just made sure she was safe, just like she made sure he was safe. They were willing to die for one another. But she wasn't here and he missed her.

Now his only backup was a cold man with his own agenda in life; an enigma who thought nothing of threatening and manipulating people to get what he wanted. Deeks tried to believe that Granger would come through in the end, but deep down his senses told him not to count on him. He thought briefly about calling Hetty or even Callen and letting them know what was going on, but he hesitated. He was sure of one thing about Granger; he didn't make empty threats. No, he couldn't call in; he wouldn't risk Kensi's future just to make himself feel safer. He would do this alone and he hoped Granger would surprise him and be where he said he would be when he needed him.

He took a long look out across the dark water and let his mind stray back to his last day with Kensi. It hurt to think of her now. He had left her without explanation and he knew she was somewhere being very angry with him. But for some reason, that made him smile. She was cute when she was angry. He knew she would understand eventually. He hoped they all would, because he couldn't imagine a future without any of them, especially Kensi. She made him feel safe, but she also made him vulnerable to men like Granger who would take advantage of their love for each other, and that worried him.

As he walked slowly back to his hotel, he worked at getting back into character. He couldn't afford to switch back and forth between himself and Lucas Tucker. He had to go deep now; he had to become Lucas Tucker and he had to become a real son of a bitch.

...

"Mr. Callen, a word, please," Hetty said as she entered the bullpen. They all eyed her expectantly, each one hoping for news about Deeks. He had been gone for almost a week now and the place seemed so subdued without him.

He had only been back on active duty a month, but during that time they had all settled back into a normal routine and that had included Deeks' incessant wisecracks and a couple of hilarious pranks he had pulled on Sam and Callen that had made Hetty laugh for days whenever she looked at Sam. He vowed to get even with Deeks, but his plans were now on hold.

It was one thing to have one of the team go undercover during an operation, that you could prepare for and could monitor. But to have them just fail to show up one day and be told they were undercover on their own without the team was a disturbing occurrence that had shaken them all. The anger toward Granger was growing and Sam wouldn't let anyone even mention the man's name around him. What he had done went against everything Sam believed and had been taught as a Navy SEAL.

"You got something Hetty?" Callen got up and followed her back to her office.

Kensi looked furious at not being included and Sam began sulking as his partner walked out. They were all action-oriented people and waiting for news was not something they excelled at. As they both watched the meeting going on in Hetty's office, Eric cruised in and asked for Callen.

"He's meeting with Hetty," Sam said, glaring at him. "Do you have any news, cause anything would be appreciated right now, even if it's bad."

Eric could feel the tension simmering just below the surface and he knew everyone was on edge, but Sam seemed closer to exploding than Kensi.

"Callen wanted me to track the car Deeks was driving and I have the right license number, but I can't find the car anywhere." Eric was frustrated like everyone else, but he prided himself on being able to find what everyone wanted but couldn't find themselves. Not accomplishing that goal was starting to bug him.

"Granger knows how good you are, Eric," Kensi said, noticing the dejected look on the tech's face. "He probably had Deeks change the license plates."

"Which brings us to another dead end," Sam grumbled. "I don't care what Granger has on Deeks, he should have called us to at least let us know he's okay."

"Don't you blame this on Deeks, Sam," Kensi said. "Do you think he wanted to go it alone?"

"No, but we're his team and he should have found a way to let us know what was happening," Sam was now letting his anger show and Eric decided it was time to go and scooted out the way he came.

"Mr. Hannah," Hetty said loudly as she reentered the bullpen with Callen behind her. "I realize how upsetting this has been for everyone, but getting angry at each other is not going to solve the problem."

Her comment chastened them all as usual and as she looked at how dispirited they were she decided she wasn't going to play by Granger's rules anymore.

"I just told Mr. Callen that I spoke to Director Vance a short time ago and apprised him of the situation." She had their full attention now. "He told me that Granger had met with him a couple of weeks ago and said that he wanted to test individual members of the team to discover their weaknesses. Mr. Deeks was apparently his first target."

"You mean this was a set up? A fake assignment?" Kensi asked in confusion.

"If it was a fake op, he would have been back by now," Sam said.

"That's what I told the Director and he agreed," Hetty said. "He seems to be as confused as the rest of us about what Granger is up to. Plus no one can locate Granger either."

"What does this mean for Deeks? Will Vance let us try and find him?" Callen asked and his concern was evident on his face. "Because this op doesn't seem like a fake to me and it probably doesn't to Deeks either."

"Director Vance is looking into it and asked us to be patient, but he didn't say we couldn't look for Mr. Deeks." Hetty said. "So I am of the opinion that if one of us is in trouble, we go on the offensive, come hell or high water as they use to say."

"Are you making this an official op, Hetty?" Callen asked.

"I'm the Operations Manager, and since Mr. Granger is out for at least another week, I will assume I am still in charge," Hetty gave them all one of her signature looks of determination.

"So, what are you waiting for, go find Mr. Deeks," Hetty said.

...


	7. Chapter 7

**Solus: Chapter 7**

...

The sun wasn't up when he started his run along the beach. The air was already warm and he was sweating heavily by the time he hit his stride, pounding out his anger as he ran. The feeling of loneliness still cloaked him and even the stark beauty of the shimmering sea couldn't distract him from the emptiness that gnawed at him. He keenly felt the missing members of the team and it bothered him. He worried that he was getting soft, that counting on a team was causing him to lose the edge he needed to work alone. He knew there would be no room for mistakes on this op because where he was going was out in the middle of nowhere and he had only Granger to count on and that wasn't very comforting.

Regret nagged at him as he started his long run back along the wave line. He wondered if Hetty would have been able to protect them if he had gone to her and reported Granger's threats. She had always looked out for him and now he was beginning to feel like a traitor for not trusting her. But that was hindsight and it was too late in the game to change what was going to happen. He needed to completely clear his mind of any distractions before submerging himself in the world of drugs and violence. He had to forget the team, forget Granger and the hardest part of all, he had to put his feelings for Kensi as deep down as he could, because thinking of her couldn't be a part of Lucas Tucker's life. He knew it would cloud his judgment to think of her and he couldn't afford to fail.

But as he ran, he felt her in the rhythm of his stride and his mind reached back for memories of her. This was his last chance to cherish her before he took on the persona of Lucas Tucker and he let his mind and heart fill up with images and feelings for her. He pictured her running beside him, laughing as she pushed him to the limit of his endurance. Their competitiveness had always been a part of their attraction to one another and he smiled at the memories of all the times she had gloated over beating him at something. He tried to tell himself he let her win, but he knew that wasn't true. She bested him at most things, but not in running and he couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud at how grumpy she became when she lost. He increased his pace as he ran, knowing it was what he would have done if she were running along side of him, and it calmed him.

He missed her when he finally slowed and came to a stop. He missed teasing her about how slow she was getting and he even missed trying to duck the fist he knew would be coming as he made a crack about her limited abilities. He closed his eyes and whispered into the wind, "I love you, Kens. Please don't forget that."

...

As he drove into Ocotillo, the only word that came to mind was shit hole, but he guessed that was two words, but they definitely suited the place. It really was one of the bleakest looking towns he'd ever seen, plus it was in the desert and he hated the desert. Why Lobo Morales wanted to headquarter his drug operation in this area made him curious about the man.

Finding the Lazy Lizard Saloon wasn't difficult since the business area was stretched out along the Imperial Highway and the saloon was one of the few businesses still open and it had a big ugly lizard painted on the side of the building. He parked out front next to a couple of old pick-up trucks and one huge silver SUV. As he got out of his car, he gasped as a hot blast of heated air hit him. The Lazy Lizard was starting to look pretty good as he made his way to the entrance in the suffocating heat. He walked into the seedy little bar and was pleased that it was blessedly cool and dark, with the Zac Brown Band blaring "Chicken Fried" from the jukebox. He was early, so he joined the two locals at the bar and ordered a beer, which gave him a chance to check out the four men in the back corner who he was fairly confident, were the men he was scheduled to meet. He watched them in the back bar mirror as they talked and looked him over. None of them looked to be Lobo Morales, but he hadn't really expected the first meeting to be with him. These four were handling the first round audition and they looked formidable. Three of them were dressed in jeans and tee shirts and each one was very big for his age. He was pretty sure their mamas' would be proud, if they had mamas. But the fourth one wore dark glasses for some reason and was wearing a dark blue western style shirt with silver buttons and collar points. Lucas reasoned he was Lobo's right hand man or at least the head of security.

He had just finished his beer when he saw one of them get up and head his way. As he got closer, the bartender moved to the other end of the bar and the two locals quickly paid and left.

"Hey, you Lucas Tucker?" The man in the red tee shirt asked with a deep Mexican accent.

"Si, amigo," Lucas turned around to face him with a huge smile on his face and he thought it surprised the man. The man motioned for him to follow and stood as he offered Lucas his seat in the booth.

"My name's Lucas Tucker," he said, offering to shake hands with the man in the blue shirt.

The man just stared at him for a while before responding.

"I'm Munoz," he said without a trace of an accent. He took off his dark glasses and Lucas saw the reason for them. His left eye was blinded by a scar that ran diagonally across it and down his left cheek, ending under his ear. He was a scary looking dude and his voice was flat and without emotion.

"Lobo tells me you're looking for a job as a bodyguard," Munoz said.

"Yeah," Lucas replied.

"How much experience you got?"

"Enough."

Munoz hit him hard with a lightning fast right to the jaw. Lucas took it and looked back slowly at the man across from him, spitting blood out onto the table between them.

"Don't be a wiseass," Munoz said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Lucas asked and smiled. Then he slugged Munoz hard in the mouth. The man who had come to get him at the bar, grabbed him and dragged him out of the booth. Lucas smashed him in the nose and then threw him over the nearest table, before one of the other men pushed him down and tried to kick him. Lucas slammed the heel of his boot into the man's knee and heard him cry out as the kneecap shattered. He looked up to see Munoz standing over him with a gun pointed at his face.

"Get up you son of a bitch," Munoz said as he wiped blood from his busted lip.

Lucas stood and waited for what he knew was coming. The first punch came from the man he had thrown over the table and it took him to his knees. It was followed by a series of punches and kicks that had him struggling for breath. He didn't fight back; he just took the beating. When they were done he was bloody and gasping for air, but he knew he had to get to his feet or the op would be over before it began. He braced himself and slowly rose with a smile on his lips. He spit blood on the floor and continued to smile at Munoz.

"Lobo said you worked for Sosa. That right?" Munoz asked.

"Why would your boss lie?" Lucas said.

"You go to prison too?"

"Yeah, five years. Got out for good behavior." He laughed and saw Munoz smirk.

"You're such a smart ass, I'm surprised somebody in prison didn't kill you." Munoz said relaxing slightly.

"They tried," Lucas said and then slowly pulled off his tee shirt and watched Munoz's good eye track the scars that covered his body from his last undercover assignment. At least they were good for something, he thought.

"What happened to the other guy," Munoz lowered the gun and signaled for the bartender.

"The four of them spent some time in solitary, but when they got out I put each one in the infirmary and then I got to spend some time in solitary." Lucas pulled his tee shirt back on and Munoz handed him a beer.

"Lobo says you come with a good recommendation," Munoz motioned for him to sit down in the booth and then told the other two to take the man with the busted knee to the clinic.

"His cousin and I are old friends," Lucas downed the beer and watched Munoz closely as he slid into the booth across from him.

Munoz pulled a key from his pocket and threw it on the table between them. Then he handed him a small hand drawn map with an address and an X marked on it.

"This is a key and a map to your house. Get cleaned up and I'll send somebody for you at six o'clock." Munoz stood up and walked out of the bar.

Lucas tenderly touched his ribs and winced at the pain, but he had to make sure they weren't broken. He closed his eyes and tried to steady himself. His head was throbbing with a dull pain and he could feel the blood ooze down his face from the cut above his eye. He sensed someone next to him and tensed in anticipation of a punch, but when he looked up it was the bartender holding out a damp washcloth.

"Thanks, man," Lucas whispered.

"These might help," the man said as he placed four aspirin on the table. "I'll get you another beer."

"What's your name?" Lucas asked.

"Roy."

"Thanks, Roy, I owe you one."

"Seeing you throw Campos over that table is worth a couple of beers," he said smiling. "That guy's a real bastard."

"You lived here long?" Lucas said after downing all four pills.

"I was born here," Roy said.

"Why'd you stay?"

"Good ol' dad left me this bar. Besides, I like the desert," he answered with a soft laugh. "You like the desert?"

"Hate it with a real passion," Lucas smiled and slowly slid out of the booth. He braced himself on the table and stood up, swaying slightly as the room spun for a minute.

"You okay?" Roy grabbed his arm to steady him.

"I'm good, Roy, thanks."

"This used to be a real nice little town until Morales showed up," Roy said and then Lucas saw raw fear widen his eyes as he realized what he had just said to Lobo's newest bodyguard.

"Didn't hear a thing, Roy," Lucas said and patted him on the shoulder as he headed for the door. "Thanks for the beer and aspirin."

The heat hit him hard as he stumbled toward the car. He was glad he had time before meeting Lobo, because he was pretty sure he was going to lose the two beers as soon as he got to his new house. The only comfort he had was the knowledge that he had passed the first test. It was a hell of a job interview, but that was just the way it went with gangs and drug dealers. They weren't big on written resumes, but they truly loved practical demonstrations of your toughness. Well, he had done what he had to do to get past the first audition and now he was headed for the main event. He just hoped the final audition was easier than this one, because he wasn't sure his body could take any more today.

The house was on the edge of town and looked out over the desert. It was painted a light green color and was quite small. There were a few scraggly bushes next to the porch but other than that the yard was just dirt. He wasn't expecting much when he opened the door and he wasn't disappointed. The front room had a couch and an ugly brown chair and one small coffee table made out of Manzanita wood. But it was surprising clean, and air-conditioned and the fridge was stocked with basics, including beer.

Lucas quickly found the bathroom and threw up the two beers while his ribs screamed in protest. Then he stripped off his clothes and got in the shower, standing under the cold water until he started to shiver. He dried his body and carefully examined the bruises and cuts and wondered how he had managed to stay conscious during the vicious barrage of fists. His face didn't look too bad and he was happy to find a first aid kit under the sink. He treated the cuts and bandaged the one over his eye to keep it from bleeding, then walked gingerly into the bedroom and slowly lowered himself onto the bed, breathing heavily as the pain in his ribs hit him. He stretched out on the squeaky bed and against his better judgment, Deeks let his mind stray back to Kensi. She filled his thoughts and he whispered her name softly as he searched for solace, finally slipping into an exhausted and troubled sleep.

...


	8. Chapter 8

**Solus: Chapter 8**

...

The air was still hot as Campos drove him into the town of Coyote Wells. Lucas was surprised it was even called a town it was so small, just a few rough streets stretched across the scrub desert, dotted with mean looking houses that had been blasted by harsh sand-filled winds so often that there was barely a discernible color on any of them. It was a dreary place and he wondered again why anyone would want to stay here for very long. Although there must be advantages for a drug cartel, he thought; it was close to the border, no law enforcement that he had noticed and you could see someone coming from a long way off. All of which would be a disadvantage when he grabbed the woman and ran. As he thought about his options, he could feel his heart begin to race as adrenaline pumped into his body. He'd known this wasn't going to be easy, but being in the actual place and seeing the landscape made him shiver slightly as he watched the desert pass by the window. He didn't want to dwell on his fear of the desert, but he couldn't escape it either, so he took a couple of deep breaths as Campos eyed him in the rearview mirror.

"Are we there yet, amigo?" he asked the man he had thrown over a table a few hours before. As expected, he got only a grunt in reply. He smiled to show there were no hard feelings but got the impression that Campos didn't want to let bygones be bygones.

They left the sorry little town behind as they headed deeper into the desert and after mounting a small rise, he saw a large compound built in the shadow of a few chalky hills. It was Spanish style and completely surrounded by a high wall. He saw only an entrance gate and a few small gates toward the back. There were several out buildings, one of which looked like a garage with gas tanks and surrounded by a variety of vehicles. As they got closer he could see several guard posts along the top of the wall. This just gets better and better, he thought.

They were stopped at the entrance and the conversation with the guard was in Spanish and brief. Once the gate was opened and they drove in, he took a deep breath and settled into his alias, clearing his mind and readying himself for his all-important meeting with the leader of the Luna Oscura Cartel. As he got out of the car, he saw there was another walled compound with another entrance. Campos motioned for him to follow and when they passed though the intricately carved wooden gate they entered a different world.

The outer courtyard was covered in flagstone and featured a tall stone fountain that bubbled with water. Large Saguaro and barrel cactus lined the walls and a striking Bougainvillea vine in full bloom climbed the front of the main house. The hacienda looked old, but Lucas was fairly sure it was relatively new. The stucco was painted a rusty red and the colonial looking trim was a stark white. He had to admit, it was incredibly beautiful, and he got the feeling Lobo Morales was more complicated then he had anticipated; not your typical drug dealer. The door was opened by an old woman dressed in the traditional clothes of Mexico, but right behind her was a young bodyguard carrying an automatic weapon. The past and the present side by side in a complex synergy created by a brutal drug lord with delusions of grandeur.

"Lucas Tucker, my cousin likes you," Lobo Morales called down from the balcony. He descended the tiled stairs slowly, rolling up the sleeves of a pure white cotton shirt that was open at the throat, revealing a large silver cross that looked like an antique artifact from the days of Maximilian, and probably was. Drug money could buy whatever struck your fancy and Lobo's taste was sophisticated and very expensive. He was also a very handsome man with a full head of black hair and a small neatly trimmed beard and mustache.

"Jolene is a good friend," he replied as Lobo came up and warmly shook his hand.

"From what Uncle Manny told me, you were a little more than friends," Lobo said.

"That was a long time ago," Lucas replied.

"Come in, please," Lobo guided him into a cool room decorated with blue and white tiles and what looked to be very old Zapotec rugs. Lucas was drawn to one of the rugs and Lobo stood silently by his side as he examined it.

"This is beautiful," Lucas said.

"How do you know about Zapotec rugs?" Lobo asked.

"I worked in a Southwestern antique shop in LA when I was just out of school," he said. "I was curious and the owner loved to talk about his inventory."

"So you appreciate fine things." Lobo walked to a heavily carved wooden table and poured out a couple of glasses of mescal. "Please sit down." He handed Lucas the glass and took the chair opposite him.

"Once upon a time, yes," Lucas said, "When my life wasn't controlled by the authorities."

"Munoz said you got out for good behavior."

"That's what they told me," Lucas laughed and watched a slight smile play across Lobo's face.

"How is my cousin, by the way? Jolene didn't say much on the phone except to recommend you." Lobo's face turned serious and his hazel eyes seem to smolder as he waited for an answer. Lucas could sense a barely contained rage in the man and he picked his words carefully.

"I went to give her my condolences," he began, "I met her two little girls and then we talked about the past. She is still a beautiful and exciting woman, but her husband is an asshole." Lucas downed his glass of mescal and felt the burn down to his toes, wondering how much to tell Lobo about Eduardo.

"What happened?" Lobo leaned forward and the flash in his eyes made Lucas pretty sure that he knew what was going on and only needed confirmation.

"She had a black eye and she showed me the bruises on her ribs, but she didn't want to." he said honestly. "When Eduardo came home, he grabbed her wrist and bent her arm back."

"What did you do?" Lobo quickly interrupted.

"I broke his finger and smashed him in the face and told him if he ever hit her again I would come back and beat the shit out of him." Lucas said calmly.

"You should have killed him," Lobo said, with venom in his voice.

"I told Jo to divorce him and take him for everything he's got," Lucas explained and saw doubt creep into Lobo's eyes. "She needs to be the one who takes him down. She needs to feel the power she'll have over him if she takes everything he values. It will make her realize how strong she is."

"You sure you're a bodyguard?" Lobo leaned back with a curious look on his face.

"Yeah. That's what I'm good at, but I'm not stupid," Lucas said.

"No, but you don't sound like a typical bodyguard either," Lobo said. "Uncle Manny talked a lot about you. He wanted you to be part of his family. He trusted you."

"He was good to me," Lucas looked down at his hands and waited to see if he was hired.

"Jolene told me once that she was in love with you," Lobo said, "Why didn't you take that final step and marry her?"

"Because I wasn't good enough for her," Lucas said softly. "She deserved better than a killer."

"So you know your place," Lobo smiled. "Good. I need a man I can trust to guard a couple of very important people in my life. You interested?"

"I'll do anything you need me to do," Lucas said. Being humble and letting Lobo think he was subservient was the only way to play this guy. He just hoped the job he was talking about was what he thought it was.

"Good answer, come with me." Lobo stood and turned toward a side door that led out into an inner courtyard of flagstone. A large wooden post with a metal ring on top dominated the center and was surrounded by comfortable looking garden furniture. Lucas didn't want to guess what the pole was used for. A covered walkway surrounded the courtyard on all sides, fronting various rooms. The door on the far side was guarded by Campos, his old friend from the Lazy Lizard. Lobo motioned for him to open the door, which he did by unlocking it with a large key he had attached to his belt.

"Celina, come here and bring the boy," Lobo called out as they entered the darkened room. When there was no answer, he went out the back door, which opened onto a large grass lawn that looked out of place in the desert landscape. A high wall surrounded it and there was a child's swing set in the middle. Toys were scattered across the lawn and a covered patio stretched the length of the back wall. The sidewalls were fronted by various kinds of cactus and decorative desert grasses. It was quite pleasant but very hot.

He followed Lobo as he crossed the lawn, heading for the secluded back patio. Lucas could see a woman sitting there with a tiny little boy at her knee who was showing her a plastic toy truck.

"Didn't you hear me calling you," Lobo asked, his voice hard and tight.

"New bodyguard?" she asked.

"This is Lucas Tucker," Lobo sounded rather defeated when he answered and it surprised Lucas. He tried not to have any expression on his face as he stared into the eyes of the woman he had been sent to rescue. The photographs Granger had shown him didn't begin to do her justice. She was not a conventional beauty, but she was striking in an offbeat way. Her cheekbones were sharp and high and her eyes were almond shaped and a greenish hazel that contrasted with her straight auburn hair, which she had clipped up off her neck in a messy casual style that seemed to fit her.

"Well, Mr. Tucker, did Lobo tell you he usually kills my bodyguards after a couple of weeks?" she stared at him unafraid and there was a slight smile on her lips. He wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

"No. He was probably thinking you would rather tell me that yourself," Lucas said as he relaxed and placed a hand on his hip and smiled down on her.

"Mama, truck," the little boy demanded loudly. He looked to be about two and his hair was long and black and curled softly over his forehead. The wheel of his truck had come off and he was not happy.

"Maybe I can help," Lucas said, and crouched down next to the boy and opened his hand. The boy looked at it and then tentatively set the truck in his palm and handed him the wheel. Lucas sat down cross-legged on the ground and proceeded to repair the broken toy. No one spoke as he worked and the boy shyly walked up close and leaned against his shoulder and silently watched.

"That should do it," Lucas said and smiled at him with a crooked grin. The boy's face lit up and he took the truck and started for the sandbox in the corner of the patio. Then he stopped and turned quickly around and smiled at Lucas.

"Thank you," he said and then headed for the play area.

"Well it looks like you're good for something," Celina said. Then she turned away and picked up a book she was reading and completely ignored them.

Lobo turned, his face a dark mask of anger. Lucas followed and when they reached the back door, Lobo turned to him.

"You are to protect my son at all costs," he said, "Celina is not allowed to leave this compound without my permission. If anything happens to them I will kill you, slowly and painfully." He pointed to a chair under an umbrella in the corner of the yard. "Stay here until Campos tells you when to leave."

"Yes sir," Lucas said and went and sat down.

Lucas saw Lobo look back at Celina one last time before leaving and he realized that he loved her. When he was gone, Lucas tried to recall everything Granger had told him about the woman, but he knew he had never mentioned a child. Who was she to Granger, he wondered? The boy was obviously Lobo and Celina's son, but she was being held here as a prisoner, and somehow Granger had known that. She was some sort of agent, he was sure of that, but he wondered if she knew Granger was trying to get her out. There were a lot of unanswered questions, so he just had to be patient and get close to Celina in order to find out the truth about her situation.

...

Lucas sat down in his customary place overlooking the lawn and play area. He had been a bodyguard to Celina and her son for four days now and she had yet to speak to him or let him get close to her. The little boy had told him his name was Teyo, and he seemed happy to see him everyday. Today he had waved and come running up to show him a bug he had found. He loved insects and his mother refused to touch them, so he had started to show every one he caught to Lucas.

"Teyo, come over here," Celina called. "Leave Mr. Tucker alone." She sounded angry today and he was starting to wonder how he was going to find the opportunity to tell her why he was here. Granger was probably shitting his pants by now.

He watched her push him on the swings for a while and he decided to try and talk to her.

"I can push him for a while if you like," he said as he came up beside her. She jumped when he spoke.

"Don't do that," she said angrily and wrapped her arms around herself, and he could tell she had been crying.

"You okay?" He asked as she stepped away from the swings and let him take over the pushing duties.

"Leave me alone, you fucking bastard." She said softly and walked to the other side of the swings.

"Swearing in front of a two year old is probably not a good idea," he said smiling easily at her.

"Great! Now I'm getting child rearing advice from a lowlife thug," she said defiantly.

"Stop now," Teyo yelled and struggled to get out of the swing. As soon as Lucas stopped the swing he was out and running toward the waving feather grass by the wall. He bent over and Lucas could see he had probably found another bug.

Celina started to speak to him when he saw something large move through the dry grass by the wall. Teyo reached out his hand toward it and Lucas pulled his gun and fired without a moment's hesitation. Teyo screamed and Celina yelled and charged Lucas, knocking his gun away as she hit him hard in the face. He staggered back just as Campos burst through the back door, firing as he came. A bullet hit Lucas high in the left shoulder, spinning him around and down to the ground. Before he could say anything, Campos was on him, kicking and punching him until he was barely conscious. He felt himself being dragged through the house by more men, who were yelling and hitting him wherever they could until he finally passed out.

When he woke, he was hanging from the pole in the center of the inner courtyard, with his hands tied tightly to the ring at the top. Blood covered the front of his shirt and the gunshot wound in his shoulder pulsed with white-hot pain. He tried to clear his head but his vision was grey and clouded. Then a hand slammed into his throat and he struggled to breathe.

"Who hired you to kill my son?" Lobo's voice was hard and cold and vicious as he increased his stranglehold on Lucas Tucker.

"No one," Lucas managed to choke out.

Lobo struck him hard across the face.

"Why did you shoot at him," Lobo shouted.

"Snake," Lucas said and his mind faded into swirling blackness.

...


	9. Chapter 9

**Solus: Chapter 9**

...

"You're awake." Celina stood over him and he tried hard to bring her into focus, but his head was spinning and her voice seemed to come from far away. He moved to sit up, but a searing pain shot through his shoulder and into his chest and he decided lying still was probably a better idea. His eyes eventually cleared a little and he could see he was in a cool dark room that was crowded with men talking quietly in Spanish and staring at him.

"Where am I?" Lucas asked. He really hadn't expected to wake up on a bed. From what he could remember he should still be tied to the post in the courtyard, waiting to die.

"You're in one of my rooms," Celina answered. "I insisted they bring you here. I managed to stop the bleeding but Lobo sent one of the men to bring the doctor. You're lucky though, the bullet went all the way through."

Lobo Morales stepped into his narrow field of vision and he instinctively flinched and tried to push himself away from the man. He was expecting to be punched and he tensed in anticipation, causing a flash of pain to travel down his arm and he couldn't stop the moan that followed.

"I'm not going to hit you Lucas," Lobo said. He pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down. "You saved my son's life. We found the rattlesnake you killed and he was a big one. It was a Diamondback and you blew his head off, Lucas. My men are very impressed with your accuracy."

Lucas just stared at him and then closed his eyes and drifted off into a darkening fog.

...

When he woke the next time it was dark outside and he felt very little pain. He looked down to see his shoulder bandaged and that surprised him, because he had no memory of a doctor at all.

"Morphine does wonders for pain, doesn't it?" Celina sat down next to him and felt his forehead. "You still have a slight fever, but the doctor says that should ease by tomorrow."

"Can I have some water?" he asked. She nodded and held the glass while he drank from a straw.

"Thank you, Lucas." Her face was somber and tears glistened in her eyes. "I don't know what I would have done, if I'd lost him."

"Just doing my job as a lowlife thug," he said and smiled slightly.

"Munoz told me you were a wiseass," she said.

"It gets me in trouble sometimes," he said. "Mind if I ask a question about you and Lobo?"

"Why?"

"I'm just curious," he answered.

"Well, I'm a little curious about you too, Lucas." She had a skeptical look in her eyes and it made him wary.

"So, ask away," he said, trying to seem nonchalant.

"Who's Kensi?"

"A woman I know," he said, becoming instantly guarded. "How do you know that name?"

"Your fever got a little high after the doctor left and you started talking in your sleep," she said.

"What else did I say?" He asked and pushed himself up on the pillows in spite of the pain it caused.

"Don't worry, I made everybody leave after I heard you say Hetty's name," she said.

"How do you know her?" He whispered.

"She's something, isn't she?" Then she smiled. "I met her a long time ago when I was just out of college. My father worked with her occasionally. She's almost an urban legend now."

She saw his nervousness and caught him off guard by putting her hand over his.

"Don't worry the room's not bugged, at least not that I can find," she said. "Who are you really, Lucas Tucker?"

"My name is Marty Deeks, and I work for Hetty at NCIS in Los Angeles," he said softly. "I know you must be an agent, or you wouldn't know Hetty's name."

"I was a DEA agent, not too long ago," she said.

"Who are you?" His mind was swirling with questions.

"Which alias would you like?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"I need to know the truth, because I was sent in here to get you out," he said sharply.

"By who? I thought you were here to gather intel on Lobo." she said, looking surprised.

"I was sent by a man named Owen Granger," he told her.

"My father?"

"Granger's your father?" Deeks was stunned. He couldn't figure out why he wasn't told that important bit of information, but the guy was a secretive prick, so he shouldn't have been surprised. He was angry, however and she could see that he was.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" She shook her head and looked away. "Sounds like him."

"He didn't tell me about your son, either," Deeks said.

"He doesn't know," She whispered. Then she got up and left the room.

...

"You must be hungry," Celina said as she opened the curtains, letting in the early morning light.

Deeks felt groggy and struggled until he managed to swing his legs around and sit up on the side of the bed. His mind instantly filled with questions for her, but he was hungry, so he decided to let them wait. She handed him his black chinos and a shirt and told him to come into the kitchen when he was dressed. He stood shakily and tried pulling on his pants, but his head began to spin and he ended up hopping on one foot and crashing into the bedside table, sending the lamp and water glass crashing to the floor.

"Nice job," Celina said as she leaned against the doorframe with a smirk on her face. "Are you always this graceful?"

"Only when I've been shot," He said as he sat back down on the bed with one pant leg on and his pants around his knees.

"Oh, so it's sympathy you want," she laughed as she walked over to him.

"You sound like Kensi," he said as he gave it another try. This time she helped him and he managed not to knock anything else over.

"Forget the shirt, it's already warm and you'll never get the sleeve over that bandage without a lot of pain," she said, giving him a quick visual appraisal.

"Looks like this isn't the first time you've had the crap beat out of you," she said, taking in the scars scattered across his body.

"Comes with the job," he said soberly as he watched her. She let a slow smile spread across her face as she looked steadily into his eyes.

"What?" He asked, as he stood barefoot in front of her.

"You're kind of cute when you're clumsy." Then she laughed and walked back into the kitchen.

He stood dumbfounded for a second and then shook his head and tried to figure out how to get his boots on without her help. He finally gave up and padded barefoot into the other room.

"That smells incredible," he said. "What is it?"

"Huevos Rancheros," she said, stopping as she noticed his bare feet. "You can't do anything for yourself, can you?" She pointed at his feet and raised her eyebrows.

"I didn't want to break anymore furniture," he said with a crooked grin. "Where's Teyo this morning?"

"He eats breakfast with Lobo," she answered as she set his food down in front of him.

"You never told me your name," Deeks said.

"I've been Celina for almost three years now, and I like it."

Deeks nodded and began eating. He had so many questions he didn't even know where to start.

"You want my story, don't you?" she said as she sipped her coffee.

"I've been in the dark about this op from the beginning, so yeah, that would be nice." He hadn't meant to let his anger show, but he couldn't help himself.

"This isn't an NCIS operation, is it?" Her face was hard and her eyes were filled with intensity.

"No, it's not."

"Do you have a backup hanging around somewhere? Or are you all alone on this?" She asked.

Deeks suddenly became very cautious, not knowing if the woman in front of him had flipped sides. If she had, what he had told her already was reason enough for Lobo to kill him. Now, she could just be trying to find out the identity of any other agents in the vicinity.

"You don't trust me," she said and sat back in her chair and looked at him calmly.

"Should I? You've been with this man for a long time and you have a child with him. Maybe you don't want to leave. Maybe if you can prove your love for him by telling him I'm a cop, he might give you more freedom. I know he doesn't trust you." Deeks' heart was racing as he spoke and he waited to hear his fate.

"I don't love Lobo Morales, Lucas." She stood up and he could see she was trembling. "I have never hated a man more in my life."

Then tears spilled down her face and he stood up and quickly went to her side, reaching out his hand to comfort her. She slapped him hard across the face and he stumbled backwards, grabbing the table to steady himself and jarring his wounded shoulder. A jolt of pain hit him and he collapsed to his knees and stayed there as he tried to catch his breath. She was beside him instantly and he could see the sadness in her eyes.

"What the fuck was that for, Celina?" Lucas Tucker's voice came out of his mouth and surprised him. He pushed her away and got himself to his feet without her help. He lowered himself into a chair and worked on controlling the waves of pain shooting through his chest. She left him briefly, coming back with a couple of pills and a glass of water.

"Take them for the pain, Lucas. Don't worry, I'm not trying to poison you," she said.

"You don't have many friends do you?" Lucas Tucker was firmly back and he knew it had to stay that way. He had let his guard down and he couldn't let it happen again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," she said, sitting down across from him. "I get so angry sometimes that I just want to hit something."

"Or someone," Lucas said.

"I'm not going to tell Lobo you're a cop," She said. "I'm actually completely surprised my father sent someone in undercover to rescue me."

"Not as surprised as I was." He felt the pain start to ease and leaned back in his chair and drank the rest of his coffee, appreciating the rush of caffeine.

"He has something on you, doesn't he?" She leaned forward and he wasn't sure what he saw in her eyes, but she sounded like she wouldn't be surprised by his answer.

"He is holding up my application to become an agent," he said.

"What else?" She quickly asked.

"He threatened to transfer my partner back east and mess up her life and her career if I didn't come here and I couldn't let that happen." The resentment in his voice brought a shrewd look to her face.

"Kensi's your partner, isn't she?" Celina asked and smiled when he nodded. "But she's more than your partner. You care about her."

"Very much," Deeks' voice said the words.

"I haven't spoken to my father in almost three years. He screws with everyone's life, not just yours," she said. "He certainly fucked up mine a long time ago."

He could hear the bitterness in her words, but he shook his head and reached across for her hand. She didn't pull away this time and he looked at her as he spoke.

"He may be a world class asshole, but he obviously cares about you or I wouldn't be here."

"Yeah, I know and that surprises me." she said. "He somehow managed to get his hands on my report to the DEA. He wouldn't speak to me after that. Did he tell you anything about that? No, of course not. He never reveals anything he isn't forced to."

"Celina, how did you end up here with a man like Lobo Morales?" He asked.

"That's a long story and not a very pretty one." She lowered her voice as she began her story and paused briefly to check that the door was bolted closed from the inside. Then she put on some Mariachi music and came back to the table with more coffee before continuing.

"I went undercover three years ago for the DEA in a joint operation with the Mexican government. Both sides wanted to bring down his brother Oscar, who was running one of the largest cartels in Mexico. I was part of a team of three. We were posing as documentary filmmakers doing a story about the corruption in the Mexican police force. We got an interview with Oscar and he liked me and invited us into his home to talk about how dirty the Federales were. He loved talking about it and we spent over three weeks staying at his hacienda. That's how I met Lobo. I told him I was a radical, that I didn't trust any government and that I had reason not to like the authorities. I made him believe my family had been destroyed by law enforcement. I did drugs with him and I slept with him and I did whatever he asked me to do...everything, Lucas..."

Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she choked on her words and couldn't go on. She looked into his eyes and searched his face and he knew she was trying to see if he was as disgusted with her as she was with herself. He knew she wouldn't tell him how bad it really was, but she didn't have to. He knew.

"I won't judge you, Celina. I've done the same things. It's what you have to do when you're undercover." He didn't know if what he was saying made a difference or not, but she wiped her tears and told him the rest of her story.

"He became obsessed with me and when I tried to leave, he begged me to stay. I told him I would come back after we finished the film and he believed me. I left, Lucas, I was free. God, I was free. They arrested his brother and brought down the cartel and I really thought I had escaped from hell. But I was wrong."

She broke down completely then and he held her hands as she let go all of the emotions she had been keeping so tightly controlled for so long.

"The DEA asked me to go back in, Lucas," she whispered. "Lobo had set up here and they needed to know what he was up to and they had no way in except for me."

"Why didn't you say no, Celina?"

"I ask myself that everyday and I have no answer," she said. "After four months here, I discovered I was pregnant and I panicked. I tried to run, but he caught me and tied me to that same post you were tied to in the courtyard. He left me there for five days in the sun without food or water before I finally told him I was pregnant. Then everything changed. He gave me this suite of rooms and I have been here ever since. The only one who keeps me from killing myself is Teyo. As much as I hate his father, I love Teyo."

"We need to come up with a plan to get you and Teyo out of here, Celina," he said.

"There is no way out, Lucas," she said shaking her head. "If I try and run with you and he catches us, I'll turn on you in a second. I'll tell him you're a Federal agent and that you kidnapped us. Don't make me choose between you and my son, Lucas, because you'll lose."

...

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to everyone saving this story to your favorite list and for the kind reviews. Reading them helps me make decisions about the characters and the story. I greatly appreciate all of your comments.<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Solus: Chapter 10**

...

He understood fear. He lived with it as a constant companion whenever he was undercover. It wasn't something you could totally control, you could only try and control your reaction to it when it roared into the forefront of your consciousness. He had not always been successful at that. Mostly he tried to ignore it, to basically talk himself out of being afraid, which is what he was doing now. He wasn't afraid for himself this time; he could just drive out of town and return to his life, but Celina couldn't. Although he knew if he failed on this assignment his life and Kensi's life would never be the same, he knew they could find a way to deal with that. They would find a way to be happy no matter what Granger did to them. He only wished he had realized that before he had let Granger blackmail him into this op.

But he was here now and he didn't want to fail, because if he did it meant that a good woman would die here and her son would grow up with a monster for a father and he knew he couldn't leave Teyo to that fate. It touched too close to home for him to let that happen. She had been undercover as Celina for over three years and the fear she must experience on a daily basis had to be crushing. How she had survived so long without losing her mind was amazing to him and as much as he despised her father, he truly admired her. But he was struggling with how to convince her to take a chance and trust him to help her and her son escape. He was used to fear and he was dealing with it now, because if she didn't fully commit to trust him, and the fear overwhelmed her, then she would turn on him to save herself and he wouldn't blame her, he wouldn't blame her at all.

She opened the door to his room quietly, peeking in to see if he was still asleep and he smiled at her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, sounding unsure of the reception she would get after her confession that morning.

"The pain meds help, but I keep dozing off," he said, propping himself up on his elbow to look at her.

"Lobo wants you in the courtyard." Her voice wavered and he could tell something bad was about to happen.

"What is it?" he asked.

"He told me he has a gift and a decision for you." She looked down at the floor as she spoke and then quickly turned and started to leave.

"Celina?" He said, "Could you help me on with my boots? I don't want to break another lamp."

She smiled and came back to stand in front of him as he sat on the edge of the bed. She looked fragile and he reached up and stroked her arms, letting his hands slowly slide down until he took her hands in his and looked up at her and smiled slightly, tilting his head as he looked at her with compassion; trying to let her know he understood. She closed her eyes and when she opened them he could see they were filled with tears. She reached up and lightly touched his cheek and then brushed her thumb across his lips. He closed his eyes and then pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close as she trembled as if she were a wounded animal. He felt her hands move through his hair and then she tilted his head up and leaned down and kissed him softly. The kiss was tentative and needy and he kissed her sweetly in return. She pulled back to stare into his eyes and then touched his lips with her fingertips as silent tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I haven't felt that kind of gentleness in a long time."

They didn't speak as she helped him pull on his boots and struggle into a light cotton shirt. When he stood up, she put her arm around his waist to support him and they walked out of the room. Before they opened the door to the courtyard she stepped away from him and looked at him with turmoil in her eyes.

"Whatever happens tonight, I won't hold it against you," she said.

Before he could ask her what she meant, she opened the door and walked out. He followed as a feeling of dread and uncertainty settled over him. He had no time to dwell on her comment as he was greeted by a scene that recalled what he had suffered yesterday morning, except this time it was Campos tied to the post in the courtyard. A large group of men, most them drunk or high, surrounded the bodyguard, making crude remarks and laughing.

"Lucas," Lobo Morales shouted as he came toward him. He seemed in control, but Lucas could tell by his eyes that he was high. A slick sheen of sweat highlighted his face as he threw his arm around Lucas' shoulder, ignoring the quick intake of breath from the pain that it caused.

"Lucas, come take a look at my gift to you," Lobo guided him toward the center of the courtyard.

Campos had been badly beaten and hung limply against the post moaning and crying out for mercy in Spanish. Lucas didn't understand what was going on and turned to Lobo with a questioning look on his face.

"You seemed surprised, Lucas," Lobo said. "I owe you for my son's life. Campos shot you without thinking and now I am making him a gift to you. I don't want stupid men working for me, Lucas. I want loyal men."

Lobo handed Lucas a gun and pointed at Campos.

"His life is in your hands now," Lobo said. His eyes were dark and wild as he stared at Lucas. "Do whatever you want to him, then we'll celebrate."

Lucas looked down at the gun in his hand and felt ice cold. When he looked back at Lobo he saw he was smiling and holding Teyo in his arms. It shocked Lucas so badly to see the little boy that he staggered slightly. Lobo reached out and steadied him and then pointed at Campos. Only a monster of a man would let his two-year-old son watch a killing and the thought that the little boy would be a witness to such violence almost made him physically sick. This was another test, and Lucas knew Lobo expected him to be ruthless and show no weakness, but killing a helpless man in cold blood in front of an innocent child was not something he wanted to do.

He walked a few steps toward Campos and saw the man's eyes go wide with fear. The courtyard became deathly silent as they waited to see what Lucas would do. He dropped the gun to his side and looked briefly down at the ground, before searching the crowd for Celina. She was standing under the veranda with her arms wrapped tightly around herself; a look of deep sadness softened her face.

He raised the gun and fired one shot. Campos' left kneecap exploded in a shower of blood and bone. His scream was piercing and did not stop as Lucas turned and handed the gun back to Lobo Morales.

"That's all?" Lobo asked and his voice was a low growl.

"Sometimes it better to let someone live with their mistakes." Lucas said.

Lobo nodded and handed Teyo to Celina, who looked quickly at Lucas as she passed by, giving him a look of relief mixed with resignation.

"Come on, Lucas, you look like you could use a drink," Lobo grabbed his good arm and swung him toward the main house. Lucas thought the same thing as he followed the noisy crowd inside.

...

Lucas was careful about just how drunk he got. Night had dropped hours ago and he was quite tired, but Lobo was having fun and wouldn't let him go, telling him he had another gift for him. Lucas watched him closely as everyone but Munoz seemed to lose themselves in the revelry. When the women were brought in, he was surprised that Lobo ignored them. He didn't ignore the drugs and that surprised Lucas as well. Most drug dealers didn't sample their own product, but Lobo seemed to thrive on the meth and cocaine and tonight he was flying. He pressed Lucas several times to sample some of the drugs but he always refused, making Lobo quite angry. Munoz pulled him aside and warned him about refusing any gift from Lobo and Lucas wasn't sure by the look on his face that he was talking about drugs.

"Lucas. Time for your special gift." Lobo was slurring his words as he stumbled over and wrapped his arm around him, dragging a very young boy along with him. Lucas noticed that the boy couldn't have been over thirteen and his eyes never left Lobo's face. If the boy was his gift, Lucas knew he was in serious trouble.

"Munoz take him upstairs and wait for me," Lobo said and then kissed the boy and laughed. "Don't worry, Lucas, Dario is mine."

Lucas felt exhaustion tugging at him as Munoz pushed him toward the stairs. He followed Munoz across the balcony at the top and down a hall to a set of heavily carved wooden doors. He leaned against the tiled wall as they waited for Lobo to come and he had no idea what to expect. The sounds of the party down below were beginning to quiet down and he looked forward to the night being over.

"Take this," Munoz said gruffly, handing him a pill, "You're gonna to need it."

Lucas shook his head, but Munoz put his hand on his wounded shoulder and pushed him hard against the wall. Lucas gasped and his eyes brightened with shooting stars as the pain radiated across his chest.

"That wasn't a request, Lucas. Take it." Munoz whispered harshly in his ear.

He took the pill in his mouth and Munoz held his jaw firmly until he was sure he had swallowed it and Lucas was furious. He swung his fist at Munoz, but he just grabbed Lucas' good arm and grasped his throat and shoved him back.

"You'll thank me tomorrow you dumb ass," he said as he held Lucas hard against the wall.

"I didn't know you had the hots for Mr. Tucker, Munoz?" Lobo smiled as he walked up to them and pointed at the door. "Let's go inside for the grand finale."

Munoz swung the doors open and Lobo Morales and Dario went in. Lucas hung back, not sure what to expect, but Munoz grabbed him and pushed him into the room. It was a large bedroom, dominated by a massive and intricately carved four-poster bed. Deeks felt his heart drop into his stomach and it took all of his self control to stay upright and not let the red fury that flashed through his body dominate him and cause him to do something irrational.

Celina was tied between the two dark posts at the end of the bed. Her hair hung straight to her shoulders and she was dressed in a traditional long white embroidered cotton dress that fell to the floor. The look on her face was one of resigned acceptance and he knew with certainty that this had happened many times before and his heart broke for her. Now he knew what she had meant when she had told him, she wouldn't hold whatever happened tonight against him. Those words haunted him as he looked into the smiling face of Lobo Morales.

"My special gift to you, Lucas," he said as he spread his arm toward the mother of his child. "Do whatever you like to her. She's yours for tonight."

Deeks couldn't move as he stared hard at the man. As he turned back toward Celina he closed his eyes as he struggled to maintain his alias; a tough man, a man he had told Lobo was a son of a bitch. Lucas Tucker would have been thrilled with this gift and would have enjoyed the chance to ravish such a beautiful woman. That's how he had set his alias up, but now he thought he would be sick if he had to play out what had just been presented to him. His mind raced as he looked into her eyes and he saw the pleading look there, but also a resolve that astounded him. This woman was a survivor and if she could be brave then so could he. So he laughed out loud, acting his part and he saw the change in her as she nodded her head slightly. He remembered telling her "it's what we do when we're undercover." She understood and he knew she would play her part as well so his alias wouldn't be compromised and his admiration for her grew as he walked toward her.

"What are you waiting for Lucas?" Lobo asked, his voice low and menacing. "I was hoping for a really exciting show."

"Just savoring the view, boss," Lucas drawled, looking Celina up and down.

He felt someone behind him and then the slight arms of Dario wrapped around his waist and he froze.

The young boy leaned his head against Lucas Tucker's back and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Lobo came up beside him and watched as the boy pulled the shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. The boy stroked his back gently as Lucas stood rigid, not sure how to react.

"He likes you, Lucas," Lobo whispered close to his ear, "But he's mine. He likes a good show too, so whenever you're ready." Then he turned to Celina and ran his hands through her hair and kissed her roughly as he pulled her head back. The dark flash of her eyes signaled her feelings and Lucas quickly stepped toward her. Lobo looked back at him and smiled.

"Getting a little excited Lucas?" He asked as he stepped away. He took Dario's hand and led him toward a couch on the side of the room. Lobo stretched languidly across it and began to caress the young boy's chest. Lucas turned away, unable and unwilling to watch. He didn't know how long he and the boy would stay, but he was glad that Munoz had left. He was starting to feel the effects of the pill Munoz had forced on him, but it wasn't meth, as he had feared; it was more calming and was probably some form of ecstasy. Euphoria surged through him as the drug rushed through his bloodstream and he moved close to Celina. He let his hands roam over her body as he whispered in her ear so only she could hear.

"I'll try not to hurt you, Celina, but Lucas is a rough man," he said and then stood back. He saw her nod imperceptibly and he grabbed the top of her dress and ripped it open and she stood naked before him as hot tears rolled down her cheeks. Then she spit at him and he laughed, closing the space between them quickly and covered her mouth with his as his hands moved to her breasts. She kicked out at him with her bare feet and he smiled at her and she smiled back as his tongue lightly touched her lips and he felt her sag toward him. He pulled her close and her hot skin excited him and he could feel her body responding to him as his hands caressed her ass. Then she tried to pull away and he knew she had lost herself for a moment, so he stepped away from her.

"Looks like you know what to do with a sexy woman, Lucas." Lobo came and stood by him as Dario clung to him. "I have a little fun ahead of me, too." He pushed the young boy toward the door and laughed.

Then they were alone. Celina sagged against her bindings and he quickly moved to untie her, picking her up in his arms and laying her gently on the bed.

"I'm sorry I had to do that to you, Celina," he said as he sat down next to her. He moved to stand and let her be, but she pulled him back. He softly stroked her cheek and she put her hand over his as her other hand moved to rest on his chest.

"Kiss me, Lucas," she said. "Make love to me, so I'll remember what it's like." Tears began to stream from her eyes as she spoke and he moved to lie down beside her. He gathered her close to him and kissed her softly and as tenderly as he could while he held her trembling body. She became fierce with need and she clung to him and began to move urgently against his body, but he made her stop, whispering in her ear.

"You're an amazing woman, Celina, you don't have to do this," he told her softly as his fingers traced the line of her jaw and down her throat and she shivered at his touch.

"Oh God, it's been so long since someone has been kind to me," she cried as he held her. She touched his face with her fingers and he could see such longing in her eyes, so he kissed her and caressed her tenderly and gently, then wrapped her in his arms and held her as she cried herself to sleep.

...


	11. Chapter 11

Solus: Chapter 11

...

He heard her get up and he turned over on his side to watch her at the window. The early dawn light bathed her in soft grays as she rested her head against the glass and he thought again how striking she was and how incredibly brave. She turned her head to stare at him and the look on her face made him rise and go to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked and lightly touched her shoulder.

"No, Lucas," she replied. "I don't think I'll ever be okay again. You made me see how screwed up I am. I haven't been okay for three years. I've just been trying to survive and the way I did that was to take whatever shit Lobo threw at me and convince myself that I was tough, that I could take it. And then I'd tell myself that everything was okay, that things really weren't that bad. How screwed up is that, Lucas?"

"Let me take you out of here, Celina," he said, "You won't survive here much longer and then Lobo will have your son, and you know what that will mean for him."

She tried to slap him as her anger surfaced, but he caught her wrist and stared into her eyes and he could see the confusion and uncertainty there.

"I know you're afraid, but you have to get away from this place, from him, and this may be your only chance." His voice began to rise and he caught himself as he remembered where he was.

"You're right," she said, but a hint of anger clung to her words. "I've always thought of myself as a strong person, but now that I have Teyo, sometimes I feel so weak it scares me."

"But you're not weak, Celina," he said and pulled her away from the window. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to his chest. "You're one of the strongest women I've ever known. But you have to take this chance now, because you know he'll kill you one of these days or he'll let one of his bodyguards do it as part of the nightly entertainment."

She began to shake and he heard her sob as she tightened her arms around his body.

"Besides, if we're caught, you can always turn on me," Lucas whispered into her silky auburn hair.

She pulled back, searching his eyes with a look he hadn't seen on her face before. She brought her hand up to his cheek and kissed him softly once and then turned away from him to look out the window again.

"I don't think I could do that to you now, not after last night," she said quietly.

"Then trust me." He turned her around, holding her arms tightly and hoping she would agree.

"Okay, Lucas," she said and then smiled tentatively as her eyes became glazed with fresh tears.

"Good. Now can we get out of here? This room gives me the creeps."

"You go first, I'll stay here awhile," she said. She seemed calmer now that she had made a decision and he could hear a note of confidence in the tone of her voice. "And Lucas, be sure and thank Lobo for the gift. He gets very angry if people aren't grateful for his generosity." He could hear the warning in her words.

"I am grateful, Celina, but not to him."

Lucas dressed quickly and without too much pain and he was thankful for that. He touched Celina lightly on the arm and flashed a smile before opening the door and shutting it behind him. His mind was crowded with ideas and plans for their escape and he felt a chill of anticipation run down his spine as he walked downstairs. He couldn't wait to get out of this hellhole, but he needed to be careful and smart or they would both die here and no one would ever find their bodies. That thought sobered him as he walked across the courtyard and his mind filled with thoughts of Kensi and his emotions shook him. Celina reminded him of Kensi in so many ways, and now he was fighting for both of them and he didn't want to let either one of them down.

...

Lucas drove back to Ocotillo late in the afternoon, his mind racing and his body exhausted. He had only slept a couple of hours in the last twenty-four and it was beginning to catch up with him. He dry swallowed two more pain pills and as the burning in his shoulder eased, his mind finally settled on an escape plan. He hadn't had a chance to talk it over with Celina, but he would be on guard duty tomorrow so he would run the plan by her then. He could only hope she didn't change her mind or reject his idea.

He pulled up to the Lazy Lizard Saloon and was thankful there were only a couple of trucks out front. He needed to find out how far he could trust Roy if his plan was going to work, but if he found out that good ol' Roy kept an eye on the locals and the cartel members for Morales then he would have to modify his plan and good ol' Roy would be very sorry and a little sore the next day.

"Gimme a beer, Roy," Lucas said as he sat down at the bar. He bided his time nursing his beer and listening to Bonnie Raitt on the jukebox singing John Prine's "Angel from Montgomery", a song he loved and that made him think of a certain night with Kensi not too long ago. He sighed deeply at the warm memory and was happy this whole operation was almost over. He longed for her as the song ended and was lost in his thoughts until Roy stood before him and he noticed he was the only customer still there.

"Hey, man. Your name's Lucas, right?" Roy said with a friendly smile. "How's the job going?"

"Why Roy? You keep your ear to the ground for Lobo Morales?" Lucas grabbed the bartender's shirt and yanked him close to his face. "You give him little tidbits of information about his men for a little extra cash? Yeah, Roy?"

"No, no, I hate the guy...I mean, no, I wouldn't do that." Roy looked scared to death and about to shit his pants, as Lucas let him go.

"You hate the guy? Really?" Lucas smiled and saw even more fear register in Roy's eyes. "How much?"

He saw a look of indecision cloud Roy's face as he tried to decide how to respond to that question.

"You work for Lobo, so why would I tell you that?" Roy's face hardened as he spoke and Lucas could see cunning behind his eyes that hadn't been there before.

"You're smarter than I thought," Lucas finished his beer and looked around to make sure they were alone. "What did Lobo do to you, Roy?"

"How do you know he did something to me?" Roy said slowly as he poured himself a whiskey.

"Because he's a sick sociopath who likes to fuck with people for fun," Lucas said.

Roy downed his whiskey and shakily wiped his mouth. "You hate him too."

"Yeah, I do," Lucas confided. Roy downed his whiskey and took a deep breath.

"After Lobo moved into that hacienda he built, he came over here with a few of his men to celebrate," Roy began, "At least that's what he said he was here for. My dad was running the place then and he didn't like what Morales was up to from the beginning. My dad was a retired Marine, and he didn't take shit from anybody. That first night he wasn't friendly and I could see it made Morales really mad. I tried to talk to my dad about it, but he was a real straight arrow and when one of the men started harassing one of the local girls, my dad told him to get out. Morales was furious and threatened my dad, but he just laughed and told him if he didn't like the service he could leave. I don't think my dad realized just how dangerous Lobo Morales was. They all left, but a week later my dad was dead and I think Morales was responsible, not that I can prove it."

Roy was shaking with barely contained rage when he finished his story, but Lucas saw a hint of fear in his eyes. He had taken a chance on Lucas being truthful and now it was Lucas' turn to take a chance on Roy.

"I need your help, Roy," Lucas said.

"What kind of help?"

"I want to borrow your car tomorrow," he said. "I won't tell you why, because it would be too dangerous for you. If anyone asks, just tell him I stole it. I'll leave you the keys to my Escalade as a replacement." Lucas held his breath as he watched Roy's face. He hoped he would agree, because he didn't want to have to beat up Roy and really steal his car.

"My car for an Escalade?" Roy looked surprised and then a slow smile spread across his face. "You sure? Cause my car is a dirt colored 1997 Chevy Blazer that's been beat to shit. It was my dad's car."

"Does it have a full tank of gas?" Lucas smiled back. "And how fast can it go?"

"Just tanked up yesterday and it will haul ass when you need it too," Roy said. "I modified the engine."

"Okay, we got a deal?" Lucas reached to shake his hand and Roy's smile got bigger as he took Lucas' hand. "I'll also need one of your Lazy Lizard gimme caps and a tee shirt."

"You got it," Roy said.

"How far to the clinic from here?" Lucas asked as he started on his second beer.

"Couple of blocks." he said. "Might be easier if I happen to drop by the clinic sometime tomorrow and park out back."

"I'm really starting to like you, Roy." Lucas said. "I'll call you with a time."

He drank his beer and listened to the jukebox as his plan began to form in his mind. Soon, the place began to fill with locals and Roy brought him a hamburger and fries. He actually began to relax a little, knowing this was probably the last time in the next couple of days that he would be able to. He was starting to like the Lazy Lizard, but then he'd always been very fond of seedy bars.

When he got back to his little green house on the edge of the desert he stood outside and watched the full moon rise and dimly highlight the desolate chalky hills. The desert heat began to cool before he called Granger and he took a deep breath when he answered.

"It's about time, Lucas." Granger sounded pissed, but Lucas didn't care.

"Your daughter's fine, thanks for asking," Lucas said. Granger was silent for a moment.

"Did it take you this long to convince her to leave?"

"Is that what you've been thinking for the last three years?" Lucas practically shouted into the phone. "You think she wanted to be with Lobo Morales?"

"Why else would she stay?" Granger said sadly.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about your daughter, Mr. Owens," Lucas said.

"And you think you do?" Granger asked.

"She's been his prisoner, you fuckin' asshole," Lucas said.

Granger was silent.

Lucas dropped the phone to his side as he tried to control his emotions. He knew Celina would want to be the one to tell him that he had a grandson, so he gathered his thoughts and calmly began to tell Granger what he needed and when.

"I don't know what time we'll be at the airstrip tomorrow, but I'll call you when we're close." Lucas said. "And don't forget to leave that car at the gas station off Highway 8. We might need it."

"Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"Is she okay?"

"She will be. She's strong and she's a survivor," Deeks answered in his own voice. "She's an amazing woman."

"Yeah, she always has been," he replied. "See you tomorrow, Lucas."

"I hope so," he replied.

...

It wasn't until after breakfast that he was able to talk with Celina. She pretended to be afraid of Lucas while the maids cleared the table, but after they left, he told her he had talked to her father and she tried to seem indifferent, but couldn't quite pull it off. She asked a few questions about him and still seemed surprised he wanted to help her. Then he got down to business.

"I need you to convince Lobo that Teyo needs to go to the clinic in town for some reason," he said.

"I've done it in the past, so he shouldn't be too suspicious," she said, "Do you think he'll let you take me?"

"I think he'll actually suggest it," he said with a small laugh. "He gets off on keeping you off balance and scared, so making you go with me after what he set up between us will appeal to his fucked up mind."

"What time?" she asked and he could tell by the quiver in her voice that she was nervous.

"Right after lunch," he said, holding her eyes with his own, "You can do this Celina, you know you can. You're an agent. It's what you do."

She nodded and got up and went to Teyo, and when she picked him up she looked back at him and there was a determined look on her face and a resolve that encouraged him. Now all they needed was a little luck.

...

They parked in front of the clinic in Ocotillo and Lucas was still amazed at how easily Lobo had given permission for the trip. He had watched carefully to see if they had been tailed but had seen no one. The doctor who had patched him up checked his wound and seemed concerned that it was still seeping blood and warned him to keep it clean, giving him extra dressings so he could change it himself. The doctor actually scolded him about taking better care of himself and told him he should be resting more. Lucas just laughed and excused himself to use the restroom to change into his Lazy Lizard tee shirt and gimme cap while Teyo got his check-up.

He snuck out the back door and found Roy standing by his Blazer. They exchanged keys and shook hands as Lucas waited for Celina and the boy.

"Who are you really?" Roy asked.

"Go inside, Roy," he said shaking his head. "The less you know the better and I don't want anyone to see us together. It might get you killed."

Roy nodded and walked into the clinic as Celina came out with Teyo. Lucas got them into the back, with Celina sitting on the floor behind the passenger seat, holding the boy on her lap. Lucas had just gotten the car started when the back door of the clinic swung open and he saw Munoz coming toward him with his gun drawn.

"Where is she, Lucas," Munoz demanded as he moved toward the car with his gun pointed directly at him.

"Dammit!" Lucas said. "Hold tight, Celina."

Lucas floored it and the Blazer leaped forward, spewing gravel behind it. Munoz stood directly in front of him and began firing, but waited too long to get out of the way of the onrushing SUV. The left side of the car hit him with such force he was thrown across the parking lot and into the side of the dumpster. Lucas turned sharply to avoid running into the back of the clinic, then skidded out onto the road with tires squealing. The windshield was pocked with bullet holes and Lucas looked quickly behind him to check on Celina.

"You both okay?" He yelled as his heart pounded in his chest.

"We're good, Lucas. You?" She was breathing hard and Teyo was wide eyed as he clutched his toy truck.

"I'm good." He still had the gas pedal pushed flat out as they tore through town and headed for the main highway. His shoulder was screaming in pain from the twist he had given the wheel back at the clinic, but he ignored it as he kept a lookout for any other bodyguards that might have come with Munoz. He hoped Munoz was dead, but he knew even if he were it wouldn't be long before Lobo Morales was on their tail. They were running for their lives now and he pushed the car to its limit as they hit the Interstate and headed for a small airstrip where he hoped Granger was waiting with a plane like he'd promised.

...


	12. Chapter 12

**Solus: Chapter 12**

...

Weaving between cars, he began taking deep breaths, trying to slow down the adrenaline that was flooding his body. His shoulder was bleeding and pulsed with pain and he realized he needed to slow down in case he passed out and wrecked the car. He flinched as he felt Celina's hand on his arm. She had moved onto the seat behind him and began to slowly massage his neck and he started to relax a little. They looked at each other in the rearview mirror and her eyes were huge and she looked incredibly scared and he began to ease off the gas.

"You okay?" She asked.

"No. How about you?"

"My heart's pounding," she answered as she pulled Teyo onto her lap, hugging him close.

"If Munoz is dead, we have a good head start," he said as he tucked the Blazer in front of an eighteen-wheeler.

"No we don't." Her face was buried in Teyo hair and he wasn't sure he had heard her right.

"Why not?" Now his heart was hammering as he waited for her answer.

"Because the doctor would have called Lobo immediately." Her face was drawn with fear as she looked at him in the mirror. "Lobo supplies him with everything in that clinic including meth and cocaine for his own habit."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" His anger exploded in his voice.

"Because I wanted to leave, because I needed to get out of there and if I had told you, I was afraid you would have wanted to wait and I couldn't wait any longer, Lucas. I just couldn't stay there anymore." Tears coursed down her face as she yelled at him and the desperation in her voice made him realize just how close to losing it she was.

"Okay, okay," he said, "We're doing this. Our head start is shorter, but we may be able to throw him off track." He remembered the car he had asked Granger to leave at the old gas station just off the freeway. He just hoped Granger had done what he asked.

"I'm sorry, Lucas," she said quietly.

"Call me Deeks, or Marty. I'm done with Lucas Tucker," he told her.

"I liked Lucas Tucker, but I have a feeling the part of him I liked was you."

"I am a little nicer," he said smiling.

They were silent for a while until he exited the freeway for the old Highway 80, sorry to be losing his hiding place in front of the eighteen-wheeler.

"Granger is supposed to leave a car for us at a derelict gas station on this old road," he said. "We can split up after that if we have to."

"Why would we split up?" She asked.

"If they get too close, I want you to take Teyo and go to the airstrip." He saw the doubt and wariness on her face, but he smiled and shook his head. "Worst case scenario, Celina. I'll follow you as far as possible, but if I see them behind me I'll take an alternate route. You keep driving. The airstrip is on this road. I've got a backup gun in my go bag, take it, just in case."

When they finally pulled into the old gas station, Deeks let out his breath as he saw the car parked inside the old mechanic's bay. He got out and searched his go bag, pulling out binoculars and training them on the highway behind them. Then he pulled out a light shirt and checked the highway again.

"Clear so far," he said and turned back to follow her to the other car.

"Celina, take my cap. It will disguise your hair, and put this shirt on," he said as he came up behind her. When she turned toward him he saw her eyes widen and she reached out her hand to him.

"You're bleeding," she said with concern. "Where's that extra dressing the doctor gave you?"

"Celina, we don't have time for that," he said, trying to placate her. "I'm fine, really."

"No your not fine," she said angrily.

"I'm good, Celina," he said, smiling at the familiar exchange. "Now, please, just get in the car. We're losing time."

She nodded her head and then quickly turned, picking up Teyo and putting him in the car. She put on the shirt and hat and stood glaring at him as she stuffed her hair up under the cap.

"You look cute," he said. "Listen, Celina. If anything happens to me...if I don't make it, I need you to call someone for me. His name is Pete Archuleta and he's an old friend and an undercover cop. Tell him what happened, okay?" He showed her the number and she stared at it, finally stepping back and looking at him with her eyes wide.

"No," she said shaking her head and backing away until she was pressed up against the car.

"Please, Celina, I need you to do this for me," he said. He moved close to her and stroked her arms until she looked up at him. "And call Hetty for me. They need to know what happened and I don't trust your father to tell them."

"Why don't you call them right now? Tell them you're in trouble," she asked.

"Because even if I did, there's no time for them to get here," he answered. "Besides, I made a deal with your father and I will keep my word."

"You better pray he keeps his," she said as she got in the car.

He smiled at her as he dialed Granger's cell.

"Where the hell are you Lucas?" Granger asked loudly.

"We're at the gas station," he said. "We'll be driving both cars. If I have to decoy them, I'll send Celina on ahead and then double back. Wait for me, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Is she okay, Lucas?"

"She's good," he answered. "And Granger? Call me Deeks." He ended the call without waiting for a reply as he saw a plume of dust back up the road.

"Celina go, now."

They both tore out of the station and Deeks kept an eye on the road behind him. Whoever it was, was moving fast and he felt his heart start to hammer in his chest. As the car behind him passed over an incline, he saw that there were two cars following as their silver paint glinted in the sun. He realized that Celina must have seen them closing ground too, and she began to speed up. As the road swung around the base of a small hill he saw the alternate route coming up. The old highway turned toward the left and he realized they wouldn't be able to see her behind the small rise there. He slowed down to make sure they would see him make the turn and they were coming fast. He roared into the sharp right turn and hit the gas and the old Blazer leaped forward and he knew Roy had not lied to him. He quickly hit 85 mph and felt the car begin to shake, but he flashed his crooked grin as he saw both vehicles make the same turn and follow him. He blew his breath out and pushed the car harder, but he could tell they were still gaining on him.

...

Celina saw the waiting plane as she drove onto the tarmac. Her father stood next to it and she could hear the engines revving. She parked off the runway and got out of the car, taking off the gimme cap and shaking out her hair. She turned to look behind her as her father approached. She frantically searched for any sign of Deeks and the Blazer even though she knew he had turned off, leading Lobo Morales away from her and she felt her eyes fill with tears as anger and a deep-seated fear almost choked her.

"Charlotte?" Granger said as he reached her.

"They'll kill him," she said hoarsely, trying to control herself as she began to shake. He tried to put his arm around her, but she pushed him away.

"Is he behind you?" Granger asked.

"He turned off and they followed him," she said as if talking to herself. She had yet to acknowledge her father or speak directly to him. She acted as if she was in a dream and Granger finally took her arm and turned her around to face him.

"Charlotte, he'll make it back if he can," Granger said. "Now, get in the plane. We need to get ready for take off."

"He's a good man," she said absently, but then she looked at her father and her voice became husky with emotion. "He doesn't deserve to die because of me and because of you. You blackmailed him into this without a thought for what it might cost him, didn't you? Because you never think of anyone but yourself. We're all pawns to you, to move around and manipulate as if we weren't real human beings. Well, he's real and he's kind and brave and he saved your grandson's life and now he's willing to sacrifice himself so we can escape from hell."

"Grandson?"

"His name is Teyo," she said as she started to turn back to the car, stopping as she saw the stunned look on her father's face. "He's the reason Lobo Morales wouldn't let me leave."

She opened the car door and Teyo scrambled toward her, hugging her tightly as she pulled him to her.

"Teyo, this is your grandfather," she said.

Granger stood rooted to the tarmac, staring open mouthed at the two-year-old as the boy stared back at him.

"Lobo Morales is the father?" Granger asked, finally breaking eye contact with the solemn little boy.

"Yes. Does that matter to you?" Her face betrayed her anger and her determination to face his rejection of her son.

Granger didn't answer as he turned toward the plane. Celina clenched her jaw and followed.

They got settled in the plane and Granger introduced her to the pilot, but didn't make eye contact with her as he did. They both busied themselves getting buckled in and the tension mounted between them. Teyo hadn't spoken at all, which was not like him, but he was so tired she wasn't too surprised and he soon curled up next to her and almost immediately fell sleep.

"I didn't like Lucas Tucker at all," Granger said as they waited. "In fact, I thought he was an asshole. A talented one, but still an asshole. But, I must admit he accomplished what I asked him to."

"Asked? You never ask," she said and the bitterness in her voice made him turn and look at her.

"I wanted you out and I couldn't get the DEA to do what I wanted, so Deeks fit the type of undercover I needed to do the job," he said and she thought he sounded proud of himself.

"Just another pawn," she said. She felt angry tears start again, but she brushed them away.

"You wouldn't be here now, if I hadn't sent him in after you," Granger said indignantly. "I deserve at least some of the credit."

She laughed at him and shook her head, but knew that what he'd said was the truth and she fell silent.

"He said his name is Marty Deeks," she said as she watched the road for him. "What is he really like?"

"He's a detective with the LAPD," Granger said. "He's been their liaison with NCIS for almost two years. Hetty handpicked him and I know she wants him to become an agent, but I'm not so sure that's a good idea. He's a little too much of a laid-back surfer dude for my taste, plus he cares for his partner too much. That's how I was able to manipulate him. And if I can do it, so can someone else with less than stellar intentions."

"I was a DEA agent for three years before Lobo Morales came into my life," she said. "And I've basically been undercover as Celina Diaz for the last three years. I was always good at spotting an undercover alias, but Lucas Tucker fooled me completely, just like he fooled Lobo Morales and to do that makes him a very gifted undercover officer in my book. Besides, aren't we supposed to care about what happens to our partner?"

"When did you find out he was a cop?" Granger looked back at her.

"When he was delirious after one of the other bodyguards shot him." she said as she glanced briefly at her father.

"He's wounded? He didn't say anything." Granger was surprised. "What did he do to get himself shot?"

"He saved Teyo from being bitten by a rattlesnake and Campos thought he was trying to shoot Teyo, so he fired on him." She shook her head as she remembered the fear that had ripped through her at that moment.

"Lobo was ready to kill him until Lucas managed to say the word snake," she reached out and stroked Teyo's hair, recalling how close she had come to losing him.

"The wound was a through and through to the shoulder, but his fever spiked and he babbled out Hetty's name. That's when I knew he was an agent," she said.

"He's not an agent yet," Granger reminded her.

"Why not? Do you have any idea what you owe this man? What I owe this man?" She yelled, no longer able to control her anger. "You don't understand the hell I've been living in. But Marty Deeks saw it first hand and he was kind and understanding and he convinced me to run with him even after I told him I'd turn on him if we got caught. He's known me for less than two weeks, yet he is out there right now, risking his life so Teyo and I can escape from the monster that's chasing him."

"He knew what he was in for when he took this assignment," Granger said.

"Did you give him a choice?" she asked, bewildered at his callousness.

"He works for me. Of course he didn't have a choice." Granger said with surprise.

"Then why did you have to blackmail him?" she asked.

"Because it wasn't a sanctioned op," he answered. "And I couldn't have him tell his team or Hetty."

"He's expendable to you, isn't he?"

"Yes, Charlotte, he is," Granger said softly.

"My name is Celina Diaz, you bastard." She looked away from him then and stared out at the dimming sky, praying she would see him coming, but the desert road was empty.

The sun was skimming the tops of the chalk cliffs when Granger motioned to the pilot and the engines started to rev once more. It shook Celina out of her daze and she sat forward quickly.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"We can't wait any longer," Granger said.

"We have to wait for him." Her voice came out strangled as she was seized by panic.

"He didn't make it, Charlotte," he said. "Pilot, I told you to take off. So what are you waiting for?"

The pilot started his flight check and then began to taxi as Celina begged him to wait. Then she saw the Blazer careening towards the airstrip with two silver SUV's not far behind.

"He's here, stop the plane," she begged.

"It's too late, Charlotte," her father said.

He turned back to her and looked straight into the barrel of a pistol.

"Stop the plane, Pops, or I'll shoot you," she said, shaking in rage as the plane continued to gather speed.

"You used to call me that all the time, Charlotte," he smiled at her and then pointed at the sleeping boy next to her. "You're still my little girl and I would do anything for you, just like you'd do anything for your son. Now you have to decide between Detective Deeks and Teyo."

The gun wavered in her hand and she choked back a sob as she looked down at her sleeping child.

"Who do you choose Charlotte?"

She lowered the gun and slumped back in the seat as the plane lifted off and flew over the onrushing Blazer. Then she pulled Teyo into her arms and clung to him as tears streaked down her face.

...


	13. Chapter 13

**Solus: Chapter 13**

...

The Beechcraft set down at LAX as the twilight deepened into a velvet black. The air was still slightly warm, but there was a breeze coming off the ocean and it blew Celina's hair back as she exited the plane, exposing the sadness on her face as she slowly lifted Teyo in her arms. Granger walked behind her as they entered the small terminal and was surprised when she kept walking toward the front exit.

"Charlotte, I have a car in the side lot," he called to her.

She didn't turn or acknowledge she had even heard him, but kept walking until the automatic doors slid silently open and she walked out into the noisy night.

"Charlotte, where are you going?" Granger hurried out after her and grabbed her arm, pulling her around to face him. The look he received was a cold one and it shook him.

"I don't go by that name anymore, remember?" She said.

He guided her back into the terminal and sat her down, never letting go of her arm.

"I know this has been a hard day for you, but you and your son survived it," he said.

"But Marty didn't," she said and tears glazed her eyes. "Can I borrow your phone? He asked me to notify a friend of his if anything happened to him."

He handed it to her and she stood up and looked for some place private to make the call she was dreading. Teyo was awake and started to whimper for something to eat.

"Could you please look after your grandson while I make this call?" She didn't make it sound like a request. Her father's face took on an anxious look as he stared down at the small boy.

"What do you want me to do with him?" Granger asked.

"You're the Assistant Director of a large government agency. You should be able to figure it out," She said as she walked away.

She ducked into an empty room and tried to steady herself, but her hands were shaking and she took a deep breath before punching in the number Deeks had given her.

"Who is this?" The voice of Pete Archuleta was strong and deep and suspicious.

"Marty Deeks asked me to call," she said, but then she felt her throat close painfully as a sob choked off her voice.

"Take your time, just tell me who you are first," Pete said softly.

"My name is Charlotte Granger. Marty knew me as Celina and helped me escape from a drug cartel today," she said quietly as her eyes filled with tears.

"Lobo Morales of Luna Oscura," he said.

"Yeah," she said and tried to think how to tell him what had happened.

"He didn't make it, did he?" She could hear the resignation and pain in his voice.

"No."

"Shit."

"I'm not sure I was worth his life," she said. "But he saved my son too, and I hope that's some comfort to you and his other friends."

"Where are you?" Pete asked and she heard his voice falter.

"LAX. I came in on a private plane with my father." Her voice was a whisper by the time she finished the sentence and she knew she didn't want to spend another second in her father's company. She wanted to know more about Marty Deeks and she wanted to be with his friends.

"Do you need a ride?" Pete asked.

"Yes. Maybe you could tell me about Marty. He said you were a friend," she said.

"Yeah, he was a close friend and a good man," Pete said. "I'll be there in half an hour."

"Thanks, Pete," she said.

She hung up and felt warm tears on her cheeks that she couldn't seem to stop. But she knew she had one other phone call to make, and that would be the hardest of all, but she owed it to Deeks and wiped her eyes and found Hetty's number on her father's speed dial.

"Lange," the familiar voice connected her to her past and she hesitated as she collected herself.

"Hetty, it's Charlotte Granger. I was the op my father sent Marty Deeks on."

"Are you safe, dear?"

"Yes. Marty rescued me and my son from a man named Lobo Morales."

"And where is Mr. Deeks now?"

"He didn't make it Hetty and I am so sorry," She began to cry in earnest then, dropping to the floor and curling into a fetal position as sobs racked her body. It was how Pete Archuleta found her. He picked up the phone and saw the last number called and understood that now everyone knew Marty was gone and the only thing left was a great sorrow that would hang over all of them for a long time.

He picked Celina up and sat her in a chair, bringing her water and sitting with her as she slowly got herself under control.

"I'll take you wherever you want to go, but first I need to see someone," Pete said. She nodded weakly as he pulled out his own phone and called Hetty to tell her he was coming.

"Marty gave me a letter for Kensi, Hetty," Pete said. "And I'm bringing Celina with me. She's the woman Marty went in after. I thought we'd all like to hear what happened and she's the only who can tell us."

"We'll all be at the boat shed, Pete," she said.

Pete helped Celina stand and they walked back to the waiting room together.

"Where have you been, Teyo has been crying for you?" Granger said. Then he saw Pete, and his face turned rigid and cold. "What are you doing here?"

"Celina called to tell me about Marty," he answered. "I offered her a ride."

"She doesn't need one," Granger said.

"I'm going with him," Celina said as Pete instinctively put his arm around her and she sagged against him. "I'm going to see Hetty and tell her what happened."

"Charlotte, you can't do that," Granger stepped toward her but Pete put his arm out to stop him.

"Listen, whatever-your-name-is. You don't want to mess with me," Granger said.

Pete's eyes were fierce as he took a step toward Granger. "Oh, you're very wrong about that. My name is Pete Archuleta and because of you I lost a man who was like a brother to me. So I suggest you stay as far away from me as you can."

"Are you threatening a Federal agent?" Granger asked.

"If I was, you'd know it," Pete said.

"Deeks did his job," Granger said, trying to defuse the escalating situation.

"But you didn't," Pete said. "You were the only backup he had out there, and you let him down."

"I don't have to explain my actions to you," Granger said.

"No, it's too late for that. You lost a man today and you'll have to live with that. We all will." Pete took Celina's hand and led her out of the terminal.

...

Hetty put her phone down and placed both her hands on either side of it and stared at it for the longest time. She hoped someone would call back and tell her the first call had been a mistake and that the charming young man she had recruited was still alive. Her vision swam with tears as she continued to stare at the offending bearer of such horrible news. She thought she had prepared herself for this call, but when she'd heard the words spoken, it felt as if ice cold water had filled her veins and now she didn't think she would ever be warm again.

She had been tracking Marty Deeks career for a long time. She had seen a photograph of him three years before she ever met him, but when she finally did meet him, the photo paled next to his vibrant personality. He was a charmer with a breathtaking smile, a devilish sense of humor and a childlike sense of the absurd. She had called him a cheeky bastard once, and that was who she would miss; the man who could make them all laugh even when they tried not to. He was one of the best men she had ever recruited and she knew the depth of his abilities had yet to be tapped and now they never would be. He had been coerced into an operation that would have been difficult even with the entire team's involvement and he had almost pulled it off. If they had been there to back him up, he would have and she would be toasting him now, with a glass of her best scotch.

She rose slowly from her chair and walked toward the bullpen where everyone was preparing to go home after a long and trying case that had wrapped just after the sun had gone down. She searched her mind for the proper words, but there were none, just the cold hard fact that one of their own was gone.

"I have news," she said and she could see them all try and prepare themselves. She knew her face gave her away, but she couldn't help that, she was heartbroken and she couldn't hide it no matter how much training she'd had.

"The operation Mr. Deeks was on is over. The woman he rescued and her young son are safe and Pete Archuleta is bringing them to the boat shed." She paused and had to catch her breath before she could continue. "Mr. Deeks...Marty, didn't make it back."

There was stunned silence as each one tried to absorb the information and the shock that it brought to each of their lives. Sam immediately went to Kensi who had started to tremble violently and would have collapsed if Sam hadn't supported her and helped her sit down. Her soft crying was the only sound in the room until Eric threw his tablet against the far wall and ran out of the room with Nell trailing quickly behind. The tech had been searching for Deeks diligently the whole time he had been gone and had been frustrated and angered by his inability to find any trace of him.

"Hetty, do we have confirmation that he's dead?" Callen asked. She smiled briefly at him for that, but when she looked at him she could see the devastation in his eyes. Deeks was part of his family and as professional as he was and as tough as he always seemed to be, he was vulnerable when it came to people close to him. She knew this had hit him hard and that he would want answers.

"No, but hopefully Charlotte Granger will be able to tell us more," Hetty said.

"She's related to Granger?" Callen's anger quickly surfaced. "He used Deeks for a personal operation. I knew it."

Sam and Kensi quickly rose and joined Callen as he pressed for answers.

"I don't think I'll be able to work with him after this, Hetty," Sam said.

"You may not have to after I'm done talking to Director Vance," Hetty said. "One of you go find Eric, I want to set up a video conference with Vance from the boat shed. He needs to hear what she has to say."

"Hetty, we need to find him," Kensi said. "I need to see him one last time."

"I know you do, Kensi. We all do and we'll find him if we can."

...

The team sat scattered around the boat shed, isolating themselves from one another as they each tried to come to terms with the loss of someone they had all come to care deeply about. The silence was especially poignant to Kensi because Deeks was the person who had filled her world with the sounds of happiness. She had always complained about his constant chatter, but his words and jokes and laughter was what she looked forward to everyday and without him her world could only be silence and emptiness. She thought it strange that she couldn't cry anymore, but the shock and finality of Hetty's news had rocked her so deeply she couldn't imagine having any kind of emotion other than sadness and heartache. She shivered as she remember the touch of his fingers on her skin and the taste of his lips and she couldn't conceive of life without going to sleep in his arms and waking up to the gentle look of love in his warm blue eyes. And when she thought of never seeing those blue eyes again or laughing at the tumble of unruly curls that framed his face, hot tears clouded her eyes once again and she withdrew even deeper into herself.

Callen tried to console Eric once he found the two techs, but Eric only got angrier and had actually shoved Callen out of his way as he'd rushed out into the night. Nell was the only one he would let near him in the boat shed as he dealt with the guilt that was choking him. He wouldn't listen to her either when she told him he had done all he could, because he just couldn't believe he had failed at what he did best when someone needed him the most.

Callen finally went to stand by Sam, who squeezed his shoulder as they stared at each other, both feeling the same guilt as Eric, but a white-hot anger as well. Granger had forced one of them into danger all alone without their knowledge, robbing them of the ability to protect one of their own. Callen knew Sam would never forgive Granger for that and he himself felt such rage at losing someone he had come to regard as a younger brother that he was afraid of what he might do the next time he saw the man.

They were pulled away from their grieving by the sound of the door opening and all eyes focused on the young woman and child standing beside Pete Archuleta. She looked sad and shy and they could all see she had been crying.

"This is Charlotte Granger and her son, Teyo, " Pete said as he ushered her gently into the room. "She would prefer to be called Celina." Pete seemed to run out of steam after that and Hetty came up to him and took the big man's arm and led him to a chair at the center table. When he sat down she put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay to let go, Pete. We know you cared very deeply for him and you're among friends," she said. Pete put his head in his hands and they all silently watched as he broke down, finally letting out the grief he had been holding tightly in check. No one spoke until he got himself back under control. Then Hetty turned to Celina and indicated a chair next to Pete.

"We need to hear what happened Celina," Hetty said. "Director Vance will be joining us via video conference."

The director's solemn face filled the screen, but he didn't speak.

"Is there some place Teyo could lie down? He's very sleepy and it's been a long day." Celina said quietly. The couch was prepared for him and he quickly fell asleep.

Celina walked self-consciously back to the table and everyone's eyes followed her. She sat down next to Pete and he gripped her hand and silently encouraged her.

"Where do you want me to start? The beginning or the end?" she said.

"Start when you first met him, please," Hetty said, "What was his alias?"

"I can tell you that part," Pete said. "He came to me for help and we came up with an old alias, Lucas Tucker, that we thought would work. We had a contact from that op that would help him get inside the Luna Oscura cartel run by Lobo Morales. I offered to call you, but he asked me not to, because Granger threatened Kensi and Marty was afraid he would destroy her career."

"I knew there was something more," Callen said as he came and sat down in front of Pete.

"I should have gone with him," Pete said. "I told him how dangerous it was and then I just let him go off on his own. What kind of friend is that, Callen?"

"We're all feeling guilty right now Pete," Callen replied.

"I told him to call me if he needed me, but he never did," Pete's voice was barely a whisper when he finished.

"He told me he didn't call any of you because he wanted to keep his word to my father and I think because he didn't want to risk having my father make good on his threat to transfer Kensi out of LA and basically screw with her life." Celina's words came out strong and vehement and they could all see how angry she was.

"It's what my father is good at," she continued quietly, "he likes to screw with people, right Hetty?"

"He does indeed, my dear," Hetty said sadly.

"Tell us what happened," Kensi said as she walked toward the table.

Celina began her story slowly. She watched their reaction to each part, especially when she told how he had been shot saving her son. Kensi jumped when she heard that and Celina could see that none of them were surprised by his actions. When she told them about the night they had been forced together by Lobo Morales, Kensi's eyes darkened and Celina knew she was angry and jealous, but the look quickly left her face as Celina began to cry and told how kind Deeks had been to her and what it meant after all the years of abuse she had endured. Then she started telling the hardest part and her voice shook as she described their escape and about her father's decision to take off just as Deeks reached the airstrip. She saw the flashes of anger in each one and the fury that never left their faces as she finished her story.

"I let my father do it," she said softly. "I had a gun pointed at him and told him to stop the plane, but he told me to choose between my son and Deeks and I folded. It's my fault he's dead."

Silence descended once again until Sam spoke for all of them.

"The bastard," Sam said. "He didn't even try to save him."

"Celina, how do you know he's dead?" Callen asked.

"Lobo was only about ten minutes behind him. And there were two SUVs full of bodyguards with automatic weapons," she answered. "I don't see how he could have gotten away once Lobo realized Teyo and I were on that plane."

"But you didn't see him die," Sam said.

"No."

...


	14. Chapter 14

**Solus: Chapter 14**

...

"Kensi, can I talk to you?" Pete Archuleta asked.

She had been talking quietly with Celina when he came up behind her and when she turned he could see such a depth of sadness in her that he almost broke down again. But she gave him a quick smile and took his arm and they walked back into the interrogation room to find some privacy.

"He gave you something for me, didn't he?" she said.

"Yeah he did, Kensi," Pete said as he held out the envelope to her and then turned to leave.

"Thanks for being such a good friend to him, Pete," Kensi said.

"I should have gone with him, Kensi." Pete leaned heavily against the doorframe.

She walked over and hugged him and said, "He would never hold that against you, Pete," she said. "He considered you his brother."

"I know, that's what makes it so hard." Then he walked out, leaving her alone with Marty's last message.

She trembled as she broke the seal on the envelope and pulled out the single sheet of paper. His familiar handwriting filled the page and she wiped her tears, afraid that they would drop onto the page and smear his final words. But once she began to read she was powerless to stop them.

...

_To Kensi, my Wonder Woman_

_You know I love you, and as much as I talk you'd think I would know what to write down for my final words. But, right now I seem to have writer's block so I'm just going to quote a song I think of from time to time when I'm with you. It says all that I want you to know._

_The first time ever I saw your face_

_I thought the sun rose in your eyes_

_And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave_

_To the dark and the empty skies_

_My love_

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth_

_I felt the earth move in my hands_

_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird_

_That was there at my command_

_My love_

_The first time ever I lay with you_

_I felt your heart so close to mine_

_And I knew our joy would fill the earth_

_And last till the end of time_

_My love_

_And would last till the end of time._

_If you're reading this, I guess it is the end of time for us, but our time together was the best of my life and I could never be sad about that._

_I loved you with everything I had, Fern,_

_Marty_

...

By the time she finished reading she couldn't see anymore as her tears overflowed, just as her heart did with love for the incredible man who called her Fern. She felt empty, all of her energy draining out as the tears continued to fall. Their time together had been so short, but she wouldn't be sad about that either, because the intense love they had shared would last her a lifetime. She read his last words one more time, then slowly folded the piece of paper and held it to her lips, letting her memories of him flow through her until it became too painful.

She took a few moments to get herself together and then returned to the main room just as Hetty was saying goodbye to Director Vance. The room hummed with a variety of emotions and everyone seemed determined to console one another and she knew Marty would have liked that. He had always known what to say to people to make them feel better.

As she went over to Pete, his phone rang and he moved off by himself to take the call and what he heard caused him to shout out a name that shocked them all.

"Deeks!" The look on Pete's face was euphoric and they all rushed toward him. "I'm putting you on speaker Marty. We're all here, man. We thought you were dead."

"Not yet. Maybe in about fifteen minutes, though." Deeks sounded exhausted.

The people who had just erupted in excitement and relieved laughter when they heard Pete yell his name, became instantly subdued as they realized he was still in danger.

"Deeks, where are you?" Callen asked quickly.

"Just north of San Juan Capistrano," he said, "I ran out of gas, if you can believe that. Lobo is just behind me. I managed to get onto a side road so he may not see me, but I doubt it."

"How are you, Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked.

"Tired and weak, Hetty. I haven't slept much in the last 48 hours and I've lost some blood, but that won't matter now," he said.

"Why didn't you call us, Deeks, we would have come for you," Sam said.

"I know Sam. I'm sorry, I've been busy trying to outrun 'em." His voice was rough and his breathing sounded labored. "Did Celina and Teyo get back okay?"

"We're safe Marty," Celina said.

"I'm glad you both made it out."

"Marty, I'm so sorry we left you." Celina's voice wavered as she spoke.

"It was a good decision, Celina," Deeks said, "They were right on my tail. If you had stopped for me, he would have killed us all."

"Is Kensi there?" he asked.

"I'm here, Marty," she said and bent down over the phone trying to get as close to him as she could.

"I gave Pete a letter for you. Kinda lame, but it was all I could come up with at the time," he said.

"It wasn't lame, Marty. It was beautiful."

"I miss you."

"Deeks? Is your cover blown?" Callen asked sharply.

"No. Why?"

"If he finds you, keep up your alias," Callen said. "Tell him the man who hired you to take Celina and his son was piloting that plane and stiffed you on your money and left you to die. Tell him you can get his son back. Make him bring you here to the boat shed, Deeks, and we'll be waiting for you."

"What if he wants proof?" Deeks sounded energized by the idea, as was everyone else.

"Call back and I'll answer," Callen said. "My name is Rios and I used to be Celina's boyfriend before I went to prison, which is where I met you. Make sure Lobo knows Rios has no interest in the boy and wants to get rid of him."

"It might work Callen," Deeks said. "And we're about to find out. Lobo and his boys just pulled up behind me. If you don't hear from me within the hour you'll know it didn't work."

Then the phone went dead and they could do nothing but wait and pray that he called back.

...

Deeks got out of the Blazer and staggered as his legs started to buckle. He quickly leaned against the side of the old SUV as Lobo Morales walked toward him. He had seven men with him and they were all armed with automatic weapons that were pointed at him.

Lobo didn't speak as he approached, but the look on his face told Deeks all he needed to know and he tried to prepare for what was coming. Lobo stopped in front of him and even in the dark, Deeks could see the rage in his dark eyes. He gasped as Lobo's hand slammed into his throat, pressing his body back against the truck. He saw Lobo's eyes look down at the blood that covered his shirt and he smiled. The blow hit the gunshot wound with such force that his body was rocked by an explosion of pain and Lobo let him collapse to the ground. He tried to roll into a ball to protect his ribs but he was too sluggish and most of Lobo's kicks found their mark. A kick to the head sent him into a swirl of blackness and he embraced it.

He felt like he was floating, but it was only Lobo's body guards holding him between them as someone slapped him back to consciousness. When he opened his eyes he saw Lobo glaring at him through a haze of blood.

"Who hired you, Lucas?" Lobo asked. "And don't lie to me."

"Too late for that I guess!" he said and spit blood on the ground.

"Tell me who has my son," Lobo said. His question was followed by a powerful punch to the kidneys from one of the men behind him and he groaned deeply.

"A man named Rios has your son," Deeks said. "I met him in prison. He found out I was getting out about a month before he was and he offered me a job. He said he wanted me to find an old girlfriend of his and bring her to him. He knew she was with you and he knew I had worked for Sosa. He was supposed to pay me when I delivered her to the plane, but he left me behind, the son of a bitch. I think he was afraid you'd catch him."

"Where is he?" Lobo was in his face now, his thumb pressing into the wound in his shoulder. The brilliant pain brought him to the edge of agony and he struggled to answer.

"I just talked to him and I know where he is, but if he sees all of you, he'll kill your son. He doesn't have any use for him Lobo, he just wanted Celina." Deeks played his last card and hoped Lobo would pick it up.

"Call him back and tell him I'll make him a deal," Lobo said. "He can keep Celina, but I want my son."

"Okay," Deeks said and Lobo shoved him toward the door of the truck. One of the men handed him his phone and he punched in Pete's number. The pick up on the other end was almost immediate and he slumped exhausted against the side of the truck as relief flooded through him at the sound of Callen's voice. Lobo quickly grabbed the phone and put it on speaker.

"Rios," Callen said with a slight accent. "What do you want now Lucas? I told you I'd pay you as soon as you got here."

"Lobo Morales wants his son, Rios," he said.

"What do I care what he wants," Rios said. "I'll just dump the kid somewhere and be rid of him."

"If you do I'll find you and kill you." Lobo growled into the phone.

"You must be Morales," Rios said with a laugh. "Sounds like you've got Lucas Tucker."

"Yeah, and I'm gonna take my time killing him, the same as I will you if you hurt my son," Lobo said.

"How much you willing to pay for little Teyo?" Rios asked lightly. "We can make it a straight business transaction."

Deeks watched Lobo's face as he considered what Rios had said; searching his features to see if he would take the offer or if he thought it was a trap.

"We can discuss price when I get there," Lobo finally said. "Where are you?"

"Just have Lucas bring you here," Rios said.

"What do we need him for," Lobo said and Deeks closed his eyes, trying to keep from losing hope.

"Well, it would save me some money if you just killed him," Rios said, causing Deeks' eyes to fly open at the stark words. "But, I don't really trust you, so unless I see Lucas, I'm just gonna start shooting at anybody who comes near this place."

"You got a deal," Lobo said. When the call ended, Lobo stared at Deeks a long time.

"You saved my son's life, so why would you let this man have him if you knew what he would do to him?" Lobo Morales looked as if he were truly curious about the answer.

"I tried to grab Celina and leave Teyo, but she wouldn't go without him and I was running out of time," he said. "I'm sorry, Lobo, but I needed the money."

"I'm going to kill you, Lucas. Very slowly and very soon," Lobo said and motioned for his bodyguards to take him to the cars. His hands were tied tightly behind his back and he was put in the lead vehicle behind the driver. After telling them to head for Los Angeles, he leaned his head back and slipped into an exhausted sleep.

...

"He bought it," Callen smiled slightly, but his hand trembled slightly as he put the phone down. The whole conversation had been on speaker and Eric had recorded it. As soon as he'd heard Deeks' voice, Eric had leapt into action. He and Nell were on their laptops in an instant as they tried to get a lock on Deeks' phone.

"Got it!" Eric sounded ecstatic as he turned to the roomful of tense people. "I'm tracking him and he should be here in just over an hour."

"What's your plan now, Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked.

"Save Deeks."

...

Deeks jerked awake as a passing eighteen-wheeler blasted his air horn. He settled back, leaning his head against the window and staring out at the streaking lights of the traffic going in and out of the city. He let the sounds seep into his hazy mind and they were somehow comforting. He was done with the desert one way or the other and as his thoughts drifted back over the last couple of days, he became fixated on the image of the plane taking off and flying up and over the Blazer. He felt a familiar chill as he remembered the hollow, desolate feeling he'd experienced when the roar of the engines passed over head, leaving him at the mercy of the men following in the rapidly gaining SUVs. Adrenaline had surged through him as he ran for his life, cursing Granger as he gunned the Blazer back down the road Celina had come in on. It was only after driving for almost an hour that he came to the conclusion that Granger had made the right choice, but it still angered him as it still did now. He wondered if Sam and Callen would have made the same decision, but he knew he might not ever get the chance to ask them.

Thinking about the team helped to slow down his rapidly pounding heart as they neared the off ramp that would take them to the boat shed. He had really missed them during this op. Working alone used to excite him and he'd always looked forward to each new assignment, getting off on the thrill of matching wits with criminals of all kinds and fooling them like he had Lobo Morales. He always enjoyed being someone else for a little while. Early in his career he had been a little too reckless and overconfident, but working with the team, he could still enjoy the game, but have added confidence because he had good people backing him up. Now he had people who cared what happened to him, and that was a new experience. It had taken him some time to realize just how much that meant to him. He was tired of living life alone, of only thinking of himself. Now he looked forward to seeing them all again, even if it was for the last time. If he was killed, at least he would be with the people he cared about; a makeshift family for sure, but one he cherished.

He held no illusions about surviving this operation. He was surprised that he hadn't been killed already. He had called just to say goodbye, but he should have known they wouldn't give up that easily. He shouldn't have underestimated them and he knew he had when he heard Callen's idea. He hoped they weren't too angry with him for not contacting them after Granger told him not to. He hoped they understood. His mind was beginning to churn with so many thoughts and memories that he was getting dizzy. He thought it might be from the blood loss, but whatever the cause, he needed to clear his mind and concentrate or he wouldn't be of much help when the time came. So he blew out his breath and prepared himself, locking away all of his doubts and regrets and even his anger at Granger, putting them in the back of his mind and focusing on the end game. He felt his determination to survive growing the closer they got to the boat shed, where he knew the team was waiting. They would be putting their lives on the line for him and for the first time in weeks he didn't feel alone and it felt good.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to PT21 for suggesting I share what was in Deeks' letter to Kensi.<em>

_"The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face" was written in 1957 by Ewan MacColl_


	15. Chapter 15

**Solus: Chapter 15**

...

"I want to stay," Celina said adamantly.

"No." Callen was really starting to get angry with her for being so stubborn. They had been arguing for the last fifteen minutes and were still at an impasse. He was getting a glimpse of what Deeks had dealt with on his mission. She was not only stubborn, but knew how to use her seductive personality to try and get what she wanted. Callen thought she must be an incredible undercover agent and he didn't fail to notice her natural beauty. She was putting it all out there at the moment to try and convince him she could be an asset during the upcoming confrontation, but he wasn't about to let her have her way.

"You know, you remind me a little of your father right now, and that's not working in your favor." Callen smiled as he saw the flash of anger at the comparison.

"I'm nothing like my father," she said. "I just think you might need me to talk to Lobo. It might make him less suspicious if I were here."

"Right now, Lobo wants to kill you even more than he wants to kill Deeks," Callen said. "And we're not letting him in the door here. We're taking them down outside, so we don't need you here and that's final."

She could see the cold fury in his eyes as he spoke and she hung her head in defeat.

"I just wanted to make it up to him," She said quietly.

"I know," he said. "We'll get him back, Celina, I promise."

Pete Archuleta had watched their exchange in silence. He liked her. She was a strong woman or she wouldn't have survived three years with Lobo Morales. He admired her tenaciousness with Callen. Not many people could stand up to him for very long, but she had held her own, at least for a while. And right now, Pete could tell Callen was barely able to conceal the fierce anger he was harboring. The whole team had been close to rage for the last two weeks. The frustration of not being able to find Deeks had taken a toll on them and they were more than ready to take all of that frustration and anger out on Lobo Morales and his men. Pete knew it would be a violent confrontation and he knew Callen didn't want any distractions when they were in the middle of the firefight to come. He only wanted to be surrounded by people he knew, people whose actions he could count on and whose reactions he was familiar with. That was why Pete didn't ask to take part in the battle, even though he wanted to. He knew he would be refused, mainly because he wasn't NCIS. Involving an LAPD officer would just complicate things.

Pete loved Marty Deeks like a brother. He was as close to him as he had been to anybody in his life and that included a younger brother who had been killed in Iraq. He would die for him, and almost had, not too long ago, but this time he had to let Callen and the team handle it. He knew they would do whatever it took to get him back. He couldn't imagine them failing.

"Celina, Callen's right," Pete said. "Besides, what about Teyo? If anything happened to you, he'd end up with your father and I don't think you want that."

He saw her shiver at the prospect and then gave him a speculative smile.

"You play dirty," she said.

"Telling the truth is never dirty," he said. "Why don't you come to my place until this is over. It's close by and they'll call when it's all over and we can come back and see Marty then."

"Okay." She went to gather up Teyo's things and Pete followed. Without a thought, he reached down and picked up the sleeping boy and gently laid him on his shoulder. Celina looked at him in surprise, but smiled quickly and walked toward the door.

"It looks like you've done that before," she said.

"I have a daughter," he said. "She's in junior high now. She lives with her mom in Anaheim."

"Sounds like an interesting story," she said softly.

"A sad one, but typical for an undercover cop." He opened the door for her and they walked out into the cooling night, talking easily with one another.

Callen watched them go and was grateful to Pete for his intuitive assessment of the situation. Now he got back to the business of planning. Eric and Nell were back in Ops and Hetty was in her office, probably having a contentious conversation with the director. Callen had seen her angry before, but he had glanced at her when Celina was describing the moment Granger had ordered the pilot to take off. The look on her face was lethal and he didn't envy Granger when she made him pay for that decision. They had all been stunned when Deeks had told Celina that her father had made the right decision, but none of them agreed with him, even if he had been in the best position to judge the situation. Callen knew if he had been there, things would have turned out differently. He had talked to Sam after Celina had finished her report, and his partner had been furious that Granger had thought Deeks expendable, because in his mind there could be no other explanation for leaving a man behind.

"The Tactical Team is in position," Sam reported as he threw Callen a Kevlar vest. "Kensi's on the sailboat closest to the boat shed and I have two more snipers on the other side."

"Celina said there would probably be seven men with Morales, all armed with automatic weapons," Callen said. "Nell, put up all the known photos of Lobo Morales."

The partners stared at the grainy pictures until they were sure they could spot him among his men. They didn't want to get fooled at this stage.

"What's bothering you, G?" Sam asked as he saw a familiar tightness in his partner's body.

"What if he decides to just shoot Deeks as soon as they get here?" Callen's voice was shaky and that surprised Sam.

"I talked with Celina after Deeks called back," Sam said. "She said Morales liked to take his time killing the men who crossed him. She told me he tortured one guy for a week before finally strangling him, and that was for something minor compared to what Deeks did to him. He took the guy's son, G. He's gonna want Deeks to suffer for that."

"Let's make sure he doesn't get the chance." Callen said and the intensity in his eyes matched his partner's as they checked their weapons.

"Callen, they're ten minute away," Eric said into their comms.

"Thanks, Eric," Callen said. "Keep feeding us info from the security cams when they get here."

"You got it." Eric was back in his element and determined and grateful that he had a chance to finally help Deeks.

Callen quickly went over the plan in his head, checking in with each team member to make sure they were prepared, but he still felt uneasy. He had warned everyone to be positive of their targets before firing. Deeks would be in the middle of the firefight and probably tied up, and that made him extremely concerned for his safety. There was no way to protect him and Callen nervously rubbed his forehead as they anxiously waited.

"Where are they, Eric?" Sam finally asked after ten minutes had passed.

"They've stopped for some reason." he replied.

Sam and Callen shared a look and the tension tightened for everyone listening in on their comms.

...

Deeks was having trouble keeping his composure as adrenaline began to flood through his body in anticipation of the coming firefight. When Lobo ordered the cars to stop, he was immediately on guard and a feeling of uneasiness settled over him. Lobo turned back to look at him and smiled. Then he looked at the man next to Deeks and nodded. The man pulled a knife from his boot and shoved it into Deeks' thigh, holding it there as Deeks groaned in pain. The shock of the sudden attack shook him and he fought to remain conscious.

"I don't want you thinking you can escape from me, Lucas," Lobo said. "This is just a little insurance against you trying to run."

Lobo Morales reached back and gripped the handle of the knife and twisted it before pulling it free. Deeks blinked rapidly and gasped as sweat broke out all over his body from the shock. His vision began to fill with a gray fog as warm blood saturated his pant leg. He slumped against the window and whatever hope he'd had that he might survive was disappearing as his mind began to drift, unable to concentrate on what he had to do when the shooting started.

...

"They're on the move again, Callen," Eric reported.

They all watched as the two silver SUV's drove up close to the boat shed and parked in a V-shape pointed toward the door. Callen slipped quietly out the door, adopting the nonchalance of his alias, Rios, and holding a gun by his side. Seven armed men stepped out of the vehicles and spread out. The man in the passenger seat of the car to Callen's left got out slowly and Callen recognized Morales. The man walked around the car and waited while one of his men jerked open the back door. Morales grabbed the back of Deeks' jacket and yanked him out. He stumbled as Morales shoved him forward and Callen noticed he was limping badly and barely able to stay on his feet.

"Callen, his left leg is bleeding," Eric reported as he zoomed in one of the security cams.

"He's not gonna give him up, G," Sam said into his comm.

"Now that you've seen Lucas, I want my son, Rios." Lobo Morales was standing behind Deeks and two men stood in front of them, blocking whatever shot Callen might have and he tensed with anger at the scenario that was not playing out as he'd hoped.

"Kensi, do you have a shot?" Sam asked.

"No, Marty's in the way." They could all hear the frustration and fear in her voice.

Callen knew he had to get them to change position. "Why don't you come inside and we can discuss the price?" If they could separate Morales from Deeks and take him out, they might have a chance.

"Just name your price and send him out," Morales said without moving.

"I don't think you carry that kind of money on you," Rios answered.

Callen took a step away from the building, exposing himself to the armed men in front of him and causing Sam to caution him over the comm.

"Is Teyo here?" Lobo asked.

"Do I look that stupid?" Rios answered.

"I thought all you wanted was Celina," Lobo said.

"Didn't Lucas tell you I'm a business man first?" Rios said and took another step closer.

"Lucas isn't talking much right now." Lobo answered.

Lobo jerked Deeks back, causing him to open his eyes. He blinked slowly, still in a fog of pain, but he saw how close Callen was to the armed men in front of him and it scared him. He immediately saw how tenuous the standoff was and that it would be up to him if they were to have a shot at Lobo. He blew out his breath and immediately fell to his left, pulling Lobo off balance. The air quickly filled with the sounds of gunshots and automatic weapons fire as Callen saw Deeks move and took out the two men in front of him before falling back toward the boat shed.

"Is Morales hit?" Callen yelled into his comm.

"No, he's using Deeks as a shield and he has a gun to his head." Eric replied. "He's pulling him toward the boats in the storage lot."

"Anybody got a shot?" Sam yelled.

"He's holding him too close," Kensi shouted. "I'm changing position."

Callen moved quickly toward the boats, searching for Morales and Deeks. Most of the boats were large yachts on trailers and offered good cover to Morales and he knew even if Kensi changed position, her line of sight would be blocked. Sam had joined him and they began to stalk the two men. The lighting grew dim as they moved silently among the boats, listening intently and slipping between the dark shadows. Callen began to worry that Morales would decide Lucas wasn't any protection against Rios and just shoot him and run, so he decided to take a chance and let him know that Lucas Tucker was a cop.

"We're Federal agents, Morales," Callen yelled into the dark. "And Lucas is a detective with the LAPD. Let him go and we can talk."

...

"You're a fuckin' cop?" Lobo Morales whispered harshly into Deeks ear as he dragged him into the deep shadow under the hull of a large yacht. He pressed the barrel of the gun tight under Deeks' jaw and tightened his hold around his chest.

"Surprise," Deeks quipped. "Let me go and they won't shoot your sorry ass." Deeks felt his confidence return and his sense of humor seemed to have returned with it. But Lobo wasn't laughing and slammed the butt of his pistol down on the knife wound in Deeks' leg and he almost passed out.

"If you were after me, why did you take Celina and my son?" he asked as Deeks slumped against him.

"Celina's a DEA agent," Deeks said hesitantly, causing Lobo to stop and yank him up tight to his body.

"You're a liar," he hissed.

"Why would I lie?" Deeks asked.

"I'm gonna kill him," Lobo yelled out into the darkness and Deeks stopped breathing as he sensed the deep, irrational anger that had seized the drug dealer. He closed his eyes and waited to die.

"Federal agent!" Deeks heard a familiar voice shout from behind him and felt the gun move away from him as Morales turned to fire. He felt the impact of the bullet as it hit the side of Lobo's head and exploded out the other side and they both fell to the ground together. Deeks was breathing hard as he tried to get to his feet, but he stumbled and then ended up on his knees with his forehead on the ground as exhaustion and relief flooded through him.

"Deeks!" Sam was suddenly beside him and helped him stand, cutting his wrists free and pulling Deeks' arm over his shoulder and supporting him as Callen rushed up beside them.

"Who fired?" Callen asked.

"Granger," Deeks said as he looked at the man coming toward them out of the shadows.

...

The three men stood silently, unable to reconcile their conflicting emotions.

"Mr. Callen, status please," Hetty said in his ear.

"He's safe, Hetty."

No one moved until Sam felt Deeks' body sag against him.

"G. He's passed out," Sam said, and with a dark scowl toward Granger, he picked Deeks up in his arms and carried him back toward the boat shed.

Callen watched him go and then turned back to Granger.

"Nice shot," he said coldly.

"I owed him one," Granger said.

"One? You owe him more than one," Callen said.

"Do me a favor?" Granger asked.

"A favor? Why would I do that?"

"Okay. I'll make it an order, " Granger said. "Have my daughter call me."

Then he turned and walked away.

...

EPILOGUE

...

"Mr. Deeks." Hetty was right behind him when she spoke and he jumped and would have tumbled over if she hadn't grabbed his arm to steady him.

"Not used to the cane yet, I see," she said.

With his left arm still in a sling and his right leg barely able to support his weight, Deeks was a little unbalanced even with the cane. He leaned against the railing at the base of the stairs to Ops and smiled down at her.

"Hetty," he said, and glanced up at the stairs again and swallowed hard. "I know you wanted us up in Ops, but I'm not sure I'll be able to make it up the stairs." He looked slightly embarrassed at the admission.

"Sam could carry you up," Callen said as he passed him, jogging easily up the stairs with a broad smile.

"No thanks," Deeks said, looking uncomfortable as Sam stopped in front of him with a wide grin on his face as he held out his arms.

"No need, Mr. Hanna," Hetty said. "Mr. Deeks and I will take the elevator."

"We have an elevator?" Deeks asked.

"Of course we do, Mr. Deeks," she answered.

"How did I not know this?" he said as he looked at Sam.

"I thought you were a detective, Deeks," Kensi said as she headed up the stairs.

"Apparently, not a very good one," he answered and turned to limp after Hetty.

They were all waiting for him when he got to Ops, giving him a small ovation that embarrassed him even more, but he smiled good-naturedly at the warm reception. Kensi came over to stand by him and everyone noticed the slightly worried look on her face as she lightly leaned against him. They were all aware the director had called this meeting and a feeling of apprehension hung in the air.

"Nice to have you back, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said.

He nodded and looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry I left without telling anyone. Even though Granger ordered me not to talk to any of you, I should have found a way. I'm sorry. I know I put you all through a lot."

"Just don't do it again, Deeks," Sam scolded.

"Ever," Kensi said.

"You cost me a perfectly good tablet," Eric said.

"We should put a chip in you so Eric can track you next time," Nell said, smiling wickedly at the tech.

"There better not be a next time, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said.

"You missed us, didn't you Deeks?" Callen asked with a smile, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"More than you'll ever know," Deeks answered as he finally looked up. They could see the emotion on his face and Hetty put her hand on his arm as he struggled to control himself.

"None of us blame you, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said softly. "You have nothing to apologize for. You were given an assignment and you carried it out."

Director Vance suddenly appeared on the video screen. He looked his usual solemn self and the atmosphere in the room became subdued.

"Glad to see you're all right Detective Deeks," Vance began. "I've read all of your reports on the recent case that Assistant Director Granger assigned to Detective Deeks, as well as Granger's report and recommendation. Although this was not an official operation, it is within Mr. Granger's discretion to initiate assignments as he sees fit. He had been working with the DEA on this for some time and felt that Mr. Deeks was the person to carry out the undercover assignment."

"Do I sense a "but" coming Director Vance?" Hetty asked, unable to mask her annoyance with what had been said so far.

"As I told you before Hetty," the Director continued. "Granger felt it was necessary to test your team members for any weaknesses they might have in order to be prepared for whatever might come up in the future. Since Detective Deeks was applying to become an agent, he decided to test him first. Until he completed the assignment his application to join NCIS as an agent was put on hold. It is Assistant Director Granger's recommendation that Detective Deeks' application be denied."

Everyone was shocked into silence except Hetty. "This is outrageous, Leon."

Deeks quietly turned and limped out of the room. No one noticed him leave as they all began to angrily and loudly plead his case to the director, all at the same time. To his credit, Vance let everyone have their say, only objecting a few times at a couple of the unkind names for Granger that he heard shouted at him. Finally he put up his hands to silence them.

"Agents, please let me finish." Vance said. "I understand your anger. I sat through Charlotte Granger's report from the boat shed, so I know what Detective Deeks did out there and what he suffered doing it. You all thought you had lost him and I know what that feeling is like. But now if I may, I would like to speak to Detective Deeks."

Everyone turned to look at Deeks, but he was gone.

His team members were out the door in an instant without a backward glance as they rushed to find him.

"What was his reason, Leon," Hetty asked.

"He thinks Deeks is too fond of his partner. It was how he manipulated him and he's afraid it would make him vulnerable to outside enemies," Vance replied.

"Hogwash! Partners should be fond of each other and you know that Leon," Hetty said vehemently. "They have to fight side by side every day, of course they are going to grow close. Each one would die for the other in any partnership in our business. I was once quite fond of Owen when he was my partner, but maybe he forgot that."

The director tried to get in a word, but Hetty cut him off.

"Granger was his boss, not an enemy and because Mr. Deeks did what he was told, you want to let Granger just throw him away?" Hetty let her anger show and it didn't go unnoticed by Vance. "Leon, Granger forced him to work a dangerous operation completely alone, without a team, and Deeks succeeded. He was almost killed because Granger was too stubborn to let us help him. It's why I stopped being his partner. He was stubborn and inflexible and it almost got me killed. Don't let him have the last word on this, Leon, please. Deeks is too good for you to let him get away."

...

Deeks was cleaning out his desk when they found him. Kensi had tears in her eyes as she went to his side and took a book out of his hands and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm okay, Kens, really," he said as he pulled back from her and returned to stuffing his things into a small cardboard box.

"No you're not," Sam said. "And you shouldn't be. You saved his daughter's life and his grandson too."

"We'll fight this, Deeks. Hetty will fight this." Callen's voice was rough as he spoke and he was having a hard time maintaining his composure.

"It doesn't make sense," Kensi said as she wiped tears away. "He saved your life. Why would he want to fire you after that?"

"He doesn't like me, Kens," Deeks said softly. "We got into it a lot on this op and as Lucas Tucker, I didn't exactly play well with others. I think he thought I was insubordinate."

"Will you go back to LAPD?" Sam asked.

"I don't know if they want me back." Deeks sounded sad when he said that and they could all tell he was feeling lost. "I will really miss you guys. I thought about you a lot on this op and it helped me get through it. Thanks for being there for me at the end. You're the best."

"This isn't right, Callen," Kensi said as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Not so fast, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said as she came up behind him.

"I wouldn't have left without saying goodbye, Hetty," Deeks said.

Nell and Eric joined them and activated the video-conference with Director Vance on the screen in the bullpen. Deeks wouldn't even look at him; instead he continued to clear his desk. Callen looked fierce as he stared down the director.

"Are you going somewhere, Detective?" Vance asked. "I wasn't finished."

Deeks sighed deeply and turned to look at the director with a look of dejected resignation on his face. Vance waited for him to say something but when he just stared back at him, Vance shook his head and began again.

"Assistant Director Granger doesn't like you very much, Detective," Vance said and watched as Callen and Sam took a step closer to Deeks and it made him smile.

"I believe he called your alias, Lucas Tucker, an asshole," Vance continued. "He said you were difficult to work with and that at one time during the operation you physically assaulted him."

Everyone turned to look at him with surprise and he just shrugged his shoulders and said nothing, but they could see a small smile playing around his mouth.

"Mr. Granger also claims you lost an expensive car he had provided for your use," Vance said.

Deeks couldn't help himself and a quiet laugh escaped as he explained. "He provided a '78 Granada, which I traded in for an Escalade, which I later exchanged for a Blazer to use in our escape. If he wants it back he can talk to the owner of the Lazy Lizard Saloon in Ocotillo."

"Sounds like an interesting place, Mr. Deeks," Vance said.

"My kind of place," Deeks said lightly before picking up his cane. "Are you about done, Director? I need to get my stitches removed and go look for a job, so if we're finished, I should get going."

"Don't you want to hear my decision regarding Mr. Granger's recommendation?" Vance asked.

"I thought it was decided." Deeks said looking at Hetty in confusion.

"No, Mr. Deeks. I'm the Director and the final decision is mine," Vance said.

"Oh, get on with it Leon," Hetty demanded.

"I've decided to reject the Assistant Director's counsel and accept your application to join NCIS on one condition, well two actually." he said. "One is a detailed description of your assault on Mr. Granger. I have a feeling he deserved it. And the second is a tee shirt from the Lazy Lizard Saloon. I have a fondness for seedy bars myself, Mr. Deeks."

A whoop from Nell and a whistle from Eric signaled a jubilant celebration and Deeks found himself in a suffocating bear hug from Sam, followed by a very public and surprising kiss from Kensi. Callen quickly raided Hetty's desk, finding a very old scotch she was happy to share.

"Thank you, Director Vance." Deeks shyly nodded as he said goodbye to his new boss. "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't, Agent Deeks."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to all for following this story to the end. I hope you enjoyed the journey. Your comments and reviews always encouraged me and I appreciate your enthusiasm for all things Deeks and the team.<em>


End file.
